Blood Offering
by Kags21
Summary: A demon lords lust for power grows he has already taken the village girls and drained them of their blood, but his thrist continues rumors of a young girl that is said to have the ultimate power, The young child is captured and bought back to his castle
1. Chapter 1

_It is said that the way to power is to gain strength and invincibility_, _and dominance and Glory._

**Special Thanks to : vampiric sesshomaru gurl**

This chapter is for you

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru what are we looking for at this village?" One of the guards asked him.

The young demon Lord looked at his guards from his spot on his horse. "Take the children." He said in a cold calculating voice. The guards nodded their heads and walked into the village. Sesshoumaru heard the screams of the villagers the guards came back with 15 children of various ages. Sesshoumaru looked at them "Is this all of them?" He asked

"Yes milord." The guard told him.

"Very well let's go." Sesshoumaru said to him.

The children held their heads down as they were led away from their village.

There were 10 girls and five boys all human.

The Demon Lord would glance at them from time to time, when they arrived at the castle Sesshoumaru got off his horse and gave it to the stable boy.

The children were taken inside the castle.

* * *

"Have them bathed and bought to my room." He told them and walked into his own bedroom where his personal servant was waiting. 

She had long red hair down to her back and dark green eyes.

"Welcome my master." She said to him. She was dressed in a short green dress to match her eyes.

"Kira." He said as he walked over to her. Kira helped him out of his clothes. "Will you be needing me tonight?" she asked him.

He kissed her on her lips.

"Tonight Kira I have something to do but I will look forward to you waking me in the morning." He said.

She smiled at him as she led him to the baths. "Is the child among these?" she asked as he got into the steaming hot water.

"I don't know." He said to her as she washed his back. He was finishing his bathing when there was a knock at the door. Kira walked into the bedroom and opened the door.

The children are ready." The guard said

The guard left the room Kira sat on the bed as Sesshoumaru looked at the children he walked over to one of the girls and grabbed her she whimpered in his grasp. Sesshoumaru sniffed her neck before breaking her skin and drinking her blood the other children cried as they watched the girl die, one by one Sesshoumaru drank their blood. Till they were all dead.

Sesshoumaru wiped his mouth with a cloth Kira walked over to him and bent down to him.

"Well was one of them the chosen one?" Kira asked Sesshomaru got frustrated and said

"No none of them where. If you don't have anything important to tell me then leave" Sesshomaru ordered. Kira's eyes grew serious " I do have information there's a girl in Edo

Village toward the east rumors has it. She has enormous powers." She said.

* * *

"Kagome ye be careful ye hear" an old wrinkled woman said to her. Kagome smiled. "Hai Kaede-sama" Kagome said then went to go pick flowers by the well. 

Kagome was picking flowers when a young boy walked over to her and placed a flower in front of her face. Kagome's brown eyes lit up. "Naraku-kun!" she said happily.

Naraku smiled at her

"Kagome-kun what are you doing?" he asked her as he sat down beside her.

"Just picking flowers." She said to him.

Naraku leaned in to kiss her and Kagome pushed the flowers in his face.

"No kissing." She said blushing. Naraku smiled at her, both kids had jet black hair but Naraku had red eyes he was half human and half spider. His parents died a few years ago. Kagome's parents were dead as well.

Kagome smiled at him Naraku stayed in his home while Kagome lived with Kaede. She finished picking the flowers and the two walked back to the house. Naraku kept Kagome company while Kaede fixed dinner.

"Kagome will you be my wife?" Naraku asked her

"Naraku- kun we're too young." She said to him.

Naraku kissed her on the cheek. Kagome blushed and kissed him back on the cheek. Kaede watched from the other room.

"Dinner is ready." Kaede said to them. The three dinner after dinner was over Naraku left and went back to his home which wasn't to far from Kagome's.

Kagome went to sleep happily that she had a good friend who would always look out for her.

* * *

The next day Kagome awoke to screaming and men yelling she jumped out her bed an ran out the hut she saw Kaede and others guarding the children. "What do you want here?" Kaede asked the men. 

"We're here on Lord Sesshoumarus' orders." One of them said.

"There is nothing here for ye." Kaede said to him.

"Search the village there is a girl here. We're to bring her back to our Lord unharmed." He said.

The guards spilt up and began searching for the child. Kagome ran over to Kaede. "Run child." Kaede said to her.

* * *

Kagome ran into the woods she kept running she hid behind a tree. She didn't see Naraku she hoped he was okay. 

The guards were angry. They didn't find and small girl. One of the guards were walking in the woods when he saw a young child with long black hair wearing a blue kimono with flowers on it.

The guard walked over to her and bent down to her he put his large hand on her mouth and picked her up. Kagome's eyes went wide.

Kagome bit the guard's hand. And screamed. "Naraku-kun!" she screamed

"Quite girl!" the guard hissed

Kagome didn't listen she wanted Naraku, She began to cry as she was carried away from the village.

The guards left the village and meant up with Hiroshi the guard that had Kagome in his arms

* * *

"Sir we have the child" one of the guards told lord Sesshoumaru. 

Sesshoumaru smirked "Good bring her in" he said.

Kagome was bought before Sesshoumaru she was crying she looked around the room. She gasped when she saw Sesshoumaru she ran and hid behind Hiroshi's leg.

"What is your name?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome looked at him.

"Kagome, where is Naraku-kun?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru looked at Hiroshi. " She has been asking about him every since we captured her." he told Sesshoumaru.

"I don't not know of your Naraku friend but he must be safe I assure you "lord Sesshomaru said.

"Show her to her room ." he said as he looked at her.

* * *

Hiroshi nodded his head and took Kagome to her new room 

"Be a good girl." Hiroshi said to her before leaving.

Kagome cried herself to sleep she was in a strange castle she didn't understand or know what was going on.

* * *

a/n So this is my story kind of dark but it's me on the bright side I will be finishing Ownership . 

I want at least 5 reviews thanks


	2. First day in the castle

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

* * *

Now 

The servant entered Kagome's bedroom. She walked over to Kagome's side and lightly tapped Kagome on the shoulder. Kagome opened her eyes and looked at the servant. "Hello Kagome, my name is Akira." She said to her. Akira-had cat like ears and golden hair her eyes were a pale blue. "Are you taking me back to Naraku-kun?" she asked. Akira shook her head no.

"No Lord Sesshoumaru wishes me to bring you down for lunch." She told her.

Kagome sat up in the bed she got off the bed and followed Akira down the stairs to the dinning hall.

Akira and Kagome walked into the dinning hall. Sesshomaru had yet to enter the grand hall. Akira walked over to a chair and pulled it out for Kagome as Sesshomaru walked into the room.

Akira looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru dismissed her. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru and noticed that he was looking at her as well, Kagome quickly put her head down. Sesshomaru chuckled.

"Kagome, do you know why you are here?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome shook her head no. "You can speak." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked at him.

"With all the respect, you have yet to tell me what to call you." Kagome told him. in a low voice.

"Right you are." Sesshomaru said out loud. Kagome looked back down. "Well, you are no servant or slave, so you will address me as Lord Sesshomaru." He told her.

Kagome looked at him. "Um, Lord Sesshomaru, why am I here?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru didn't went to frighten her if he told her she was there only to drain her blood giving him power. "That village is no place for a young child to be ." he said to her.

Kagome looked at the food on her plate she missed Kaede and Naraku along with the rest of the villagers.

"Will Naraku-kun and Kaede becoming to live here as well?" she asked him.

"No they will not there are in your past." he said to her as Kira came in the room and sat across from Sesshoumaru. "So this is the child how long will she be with us, I hope longer than the last children." she said to him.

Kagome quickly jerked her head towards Sesshomaru. "Kira, you are dismissed.." Sesshomaru told her in a cold voice. Kira sighed.

"How was I suppose to know that you didn't want her to know master?" Kira asked him as she stood up.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what is she talking about?" Kagome asked him.

"Kira is nothing but a servant, pay no attention to what she says." Sesshomaru said to Kagome as he glared daggers at Kira.

"I'm going to go eat lunch with Akira and give you two some time to talk in private." Kira said and left. Sesshomaru looked over at Kagome. "Eat." He told her.

Kagome sighed as she picked up her chopsticks and began to eat. _"I wonder what she is going to taste like."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru, you said that Kaede and Naraku where in my past now?" Kagome asked him. "Yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then I want to go back to the village." Kagome told him.

"I told you that the village that you lived in was no place for children." Sesshomaru told her. "Well, then are you going to bring the other children here as well?" Kagome asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru told her.

"Your going to let the other children who are close to my age stay in a village that isnt fit for children?" Kagome asked him. "Yes." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why?" Kagome asked him.

"Because I said so." Sesshomaru told her.

"But that makes little to no sense." Kagome said to him.

"I am a Lord, and the last time I checked, Lords do not have to make sense." Sesshomaru told her.

"Is that a law?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru didn't answer her. "If it is a law, then it is a dumb law." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome you will watch your tongue or be punished." he warned her. Kagome sighed she slowly ate her food.

Sesshoumaru watched her as she ate. Kagome placed her pearl chopsticks on the table her mind went back to the last time she was with Naraku.

"_Kagome will you be my wife?"_ Naraku asked her

_"Naraku- kun we're too young_." She said to him.Kagome smiled at the memory she wanted to see him now. "I hope he's ok." she said aloud. "Who are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"A boy." she said.

"This Naraku?" he asked her.

Kagome nodded her head. "It will do you well to forget about him." he said.

" But Naraku-kun looks out for me he gives me flowers and kissed me yesterday." she told him.

Sesshomaru almost lost his composure. "He kissed you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yeah, but I pushed him away." Kagome told him.

"Umm." Sesshomaru said out loud.

_"Maybe I should have the village burned and this Naraku killed."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself. "Lord Sesshomaru, what will I be doing here?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru looked at the young girl.

"You will be improving your grammar, manners, and a few other skills I might decide to have you par-take in." Sesshomaru told her.

"Can I go outside?" Kagome asked him.

. "No, you will not be leaving my sight until I feel that you know for sure that you can not leave this castle." Sesshomaru told her.

"So then I can go outside as long as your with me then?" Kagome asked him as she finished eating.

"Maybe in a few weeks I will escort you out side." Sesshomaru told her as he stood up. "Where are you going?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

"Follow me." Sesshomaru told her and began to walk off.

Kagome stood up and began to follow Sesshomaru. Kagome stopped walking when she came to a large window. "Don't even think about it." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome sighed and began to follow Sesshomaru again. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked him. "To your room." Sesshomaru told her.

"Why? I do not want to go to my room." Kagome told him.

"You need your rest." Sesshomaru told her as they stood at her bedroom door.

"I just woke up." Kagome told him.

Sesshoumaru opened the door Kagome looked at him before going into the room. "Your lessons begin tomorrow." he told her before closing the door and leaving her to her musings.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back down stairs and saw Hiroshi talking with the guards.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Hiroshi said bowing. "How is the little one doing?" he asked him.

"Hiroshi follow me." Sesshoumaru said to him.

The general followed Sesshoumaru to his study where he closed the door behind him.

"Tell me did you see any other children when you found her?" he asked him.

"I saw quite a few actually, the village was filled with half demon children as well as human." he said.

"There was even some Priestess there as well." he said.

"Priestess?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Yes but all I saw was an older one the other was said to be helping an neighboring village." Hiroshi told him.

* * *

Naraku was currently walking into Kaede's hut. "What do you mean that she isn't back yet!!?" A dark haired young woman half yelled.

"Calm down Kikyou. I'm sure that she got away from them." Kaede told her.

"Kaede, where is Kagome?" Naraku asked her. Kaede looked at Naraku.

"Naraku, she hasn't came back yet." Kikyou told him.

"Well, then where is she?" Naraku asked them.

"I'm afraid that the guards may have taken her." Kikyou told him.

"But why, we have to find her!" he yelled at them.

"Naraku we will I promise, I believe Kagome is safe, he most likely won't harm her."

Kikyou said as she bent down to Naraku. "No she's dead just like my parent's he said. "

Kikyo sighed. She had been protecting Kagome for as long as she could the one time she goes to help another village Kagome is taken.

She just hoped the 7 year old behaved, she knew that the Western Lord had been searching for Kagome every since she was born, and she had managed to hide Kagome and it became easier to hide her after her parent's had died.

"Naraku I want you to stay with Kaede while I go and look for Kagome." she told him.

"You'll bring her back to me?" he asked her. Kikyo ruffled his black hair.

"I promise." she said and gathered her bow arrows and left to go in search of Kagome.

Thank you for the reviews

Kagome 7 for now

Kikyou 19

Naraku 11 for now

Kaede 56

Sesshoumaru 26 in human years.


	3. Escape

Special Thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly read her stories Captured Beauty.

* * *

Kikyou walked she was still in the eastern lands she hoped that she found Kagome soon she stopped by the river and splashed some water on her face. She untied the ribbon that held her hair together and letting her hair hand loosely. Kikyou continued on her journey to find Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was currently sitting in Lord Sesshoumaru's study beginning her lessons. Akira was surprised to see how much Kagome knew already.

"Kagome who taught you how to read and write?" Akira asked her.

"Kikyou-sama." Kagome said to her. "And Naraku-kun taught me how to catch fish and Kaede was teaching me about different herbs." she told her.

Sesshoumaru listened as he looked over some scrolls. "Master Kagome doesn't need any lesson in her reading and writing she was taught well." Akira told him.

"Then teach her the ways of the inu-youkai." Sesshomaru told her in a bored tone.

"As you wish." She responded. Akira walked over to the book shelf and grabbed a large book and placed it in front of Kagome. Akira took the reading and writing books from Kagome and put them back up.

"Kagome, you will be learning about Inu-Youkai laws, rights, ceremonies, and so forth." Akira told her.

"But why?" she asked as she opened the book.

"This is your home and you need to be taught about the lands their are different rules for demons." Akira explained. Kagome read some of the book and slammed it close making Sesshoumaru look up at her.

"That's so cruel how can demons be so mean to half demons?, demons won't accept half demon like Naraku, Suri." she said. "Lord Sesshoumaru can you change this law?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Kagome read the book it is the law all half-breeds are dirty." he told her.

"But their not Naraku-kun's parents loved him. Kikyou-sama says that Naraku is special, I bet he's lonely now." she said. Hiroshi came into the study with some papers for Sesshoumaru to sign. "Hello Kagome." Hiroshi said to her.

Kagome ran out the room she wanted to go home. Akira's eyes went wide as Kagome ran out the room.

* * *

"Akira, since you can not conrtol a child, you will be sent to the kitchen to work." Sesshomaru told her. "Yes master." Akira said and left the study and walked towards the kitchen. Sesshomaru signed the papers and stood up. Sesshomaru left his study and walked out into the hall.

"Damn human is making it hard for me to control myself." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he followed Kagome's sweet scent. "Naraku, where are you?" Kagome cried into the wind.

Kira nodded as she saw Sesshoumaru. "She ran out to the gardens." Kira told him.

Sesshoumaru growled as he walked out the castle and into the gardens. He followed her scent and found her trying to climb the walls.

"Kagome you were told not to go anywhere without me." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I want Naraku, Kaede and Kikyou." she said with tears in her eyes.

"I told you before they are the past." he said as he walked over to her.

"I want to go home please let me go home Lord Sesshoumaru." she said.

"This is your home ,now come back inside." he said to her.

Hiroshi came outside. "Perhaps Kagome would like to play she is a child after all." Hiroshi said to him.

"Go back inside or be punished the choice is up to you." Sesshoumaru told her.

Seeing that there was no one on her side she slowly walked back inside the castle.

* * *

"The Priestess Kikyou has left the village and is searching for her as we speak." Hiroshi said to him.

"Oh, well then go seek out this Kikyou and kill her." Sesshomaru said to him in a dangerous voice. "Yes, Mi'Lord." Hiroshi said and left in search of the one they called Kikyou.

Kagome ran up to her room, she grabbed all her perfume bottles and smashed them into the floor and onto the walls. Once she made she that the room was to intoxicating for her to breath, she left though the window. Kagome climbed on top of the roof and crawled to a near by tree and grabbed a hold of it. Kagome climbed down the tree and ran towards the gate where she seen a small hole in the bottom of the gate. Kagome was able to fit through it. Kagome took of running back towards her village.

Kagome kept running she just wanted to get back to her other family. Kagome came across a bridge she ran across it . "Naraku!, Kikyou!", Kagome yelled as she ran. Kikyou was sitting in the clearing resting when she heard someone call her name. Kikyou stood up.

"Kagome!" Kikyou yelled as she saw her come into view.

"Kikyou." Kagome said as she ran to her. Kikyou hugged her.

"Oh Kagome are you ok?" she asked her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into Kagome's bedroom to see broken perfume bottles on the floor and Kagome gone.

"Tricky, tricky." Sesshomaru said to himself. Sesshomaru had to cover his nose.

"Should we go after her My Lord?" The guards asked him.

"No, let her think that she got away." Sesshomaru said to them. "And get some one to clean up this room." Sesshomaru told them and walked back to his room.

"Um, I wonder if Hiroshi will find Kagome with Kikyou, I wonder if Hiroshi will be killed by _this_ _priestess._" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he changed his clothes.

" Sesshomaru thought to himself as he changed his clothes.

* * *

Kikyou held Kagome's hand as they began to walk back home. Hiroshi was walking through the forest when he saw the prestress Kikyou as well as Kagome.

Kikyou stopped and pointed her arrow at Hiroshi. "Leave I will not let your Lord have her." Kikyou told him as she placed a barrier around Kagome.

"He will have her Priestess don't make this any harder." he said.

" She is just a child what he has planned for her is horrific, I know you've seen what he did to those last children how long did they live?" she hissed.

"A few hours." he said softly.

"Then let her go, let her live I will wound you sightly you can tell him you tried to take her back but you were outnumbered." Kikyou told him

"You expect me to just let you wound me?" He asked Kikyou.

"It's better then you losing your life." Kikyou told him. .

"Very well then, just don't hit my face." He told her.

"Kagome, close your eyes." Kikyou told her. Kagome did as she was told and closed her eyes. "We can go know, he's gone." Kikyou told Kagome a few seconds later. "Come on, I want to see Naraku!" Kagome told her.

"Of course." Kikyou said to her.

Kagome ran further to she saw her village. "Naraku!" Kagome yelled when she came all the way into the village. Naraku ran out of Kaede's hut.

"Kagome!" Naraku yelled as he ran to her. "Are you okay where were you?, why do you smell different?" he asked her.

"Naraku she is fine , she just got lost." Kikyou said as she took the two back to the hut where Kaede was sitting. "Kagome we''re glad you're safe." Kaede told her.

"I missed you all." Kagome told them.

"You two stay inside." Kaede said as Naraku held onto Kagome's hand. Kikyou and Kaede stepped outside.

"She found me, Kagome is safe for now we have to out up a barrier to keep her and all the children safe." Kikyou said to her.

"Then let's get started. "Kaede told her.

Hiroshi limped back into the castle and up to Sesshomaru's study. Hiroshi knocked on the door. "Enter." Sesshomaru said from the other side. Hiroshi limped into the study. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at him. "A female kicked your ass." Sesshomaru told him with a bit of amusement in his voice.

"She was powerful." He responded.

"I see and was my little treasure with her?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"She was." he said.

"Do you want me to gather the guards and go and get her back?" Hiroshi asked him.

"No I will have her in time,." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Hiroshi nodded his head. "Forgive me for asking this but if you leave her there isn't there the chance she might fall in love with this Naraku . won't that make it harder to take her from the village?" Hiroshi asked him.

"No, if she falls in love and marries Naraku, I will simply put an end to his life, besides I am the lord and master of these lands." Sesshomaru told him.

"And if she moves to a different village?" He asked him.

"Then I will burn every village, kill every villager until I have her." Sesshomaru responded.

"And what if you cant find her?" He asked him.

"I will find her." Sesshomaru said in dangerous tone.

"Of course you will." Hiroshi responded.

"Well now that we settled that I'm going to get this looked at." Hiroshi said. "I must say she seemed rather happy till I found her, this Kikyou is very powerful she placed Kagome in a barrier while she attacked me." Hiroshi told him.

"Hmm humans don't live but so long by time Kagome is older Kikyou will be to old to protect her." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Sir maybe you should let her be, I don't understand why you didn't kill her when she was bought here." he said.

"That is because Hiroshi the older she gets the better her blood will be." he told him.

"She's just a child her parent's died Mi lord why not let her go you're already a feared Lord." Hiroshi said to him.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Sesshomaru growled.

Hiroshi ran out oft he study and down the hall. Sesshomaru sighed. _"Indeed, Kagome will have stronger blood when she gets older._" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome held hands as they waited for Kikyou and Kaede to finish putting up the barrier around the village. "Naraku, I was so scared, and I felt so lonely." Kagome told him. "Well you never have to feel that way again. I am here for you, I always will be." Naraku told her.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. Naraku was happy his girl was back and she was safe he looked at her hand and saw a small cut that didn't look ver y old. "Kagome how did you get that?" Naraku asked her as he looked at her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it." she said closing her eyes. Naraku looked at her and kissed the top of her head. Kikyou came in the hut a while later to see the two sleeping she bent down to get a better look at Kagome when she saw Kagome's hand bleeding. Kikyou closed her eyes.

"Damn you Sesshoumaru.' Kikyou said as she looked at the cut. Kaede came in to the hut to see Kikyou hands balled up."What is it Kikyou?"

* * *

"He's tasted her"" Kikyou said as she walked out the hut.

"Oh, poor child." Kaede said.

: "I'm going after him before it's to late." Kikyou said to her.

"No Kikyou, don't be foolish, if he has indeed tasted her blood, he is still feeling the effects of it. Give it a few months." Kaede told her.

"For now I think that you should worry about keeping Kagome and Naraku safe." She told Kikyou. "Poor Naraku. He was brought in to a world of chaos. We must see to it that Naraku and Kagome never marry." Kikyou told her.

* * *

A few days went by Kagome was bacck to picking her flowers but she wasn't allowed to go anywhere by herself Kikyou or Kaede were always beside her. Kagome seemed to want to be around Naraku more and would cry when he would go back to his own home. "Kagome do you want to talk about when went on at the castle?" Kikyou asked her. "He never hurt me but I wasn't allowed to go anywhere without him , he said I wasn't a slave or servant." Kagome told her. Kikyou hugged her. I'm sorry that you had to be there please forgive me." Kikyou said to her. "It's okay Kikyou I'm okay now." she said.

* * *

Sesshomaru was currently pacing back and forth in his library. "I cant believe that power lasted so long." Sesshomaru said to himself. "I can still feel some of the effects." Sesshomaru thought to himself as he stopped. "Um" Sesshomaru said as he continued to pace again. "Damn, I want her now!" Sesshomaru growled.

Kira walked into the study to see an angry Sesshoumaru. "Patience master she will be a young woman before you know it." Kira said to him as she took a seat. "Just think you're the only Lord to ever lat eyes on her all other lords have tried to find her but failed, you actually had her in your grasp, seen her face tasted her blood. " she said . "I think Akira and Hiroshi have taken her into their hearts seeing as the two have tried to have a child of their own." she said smiling knowing Sesshoumaru had forbidden the guards to have any affairs with his servants.

"Kira out before I end your pitiful little life!" Sesshomaru growled at her.

"Master, allow me to release some of that anger you have bulit up." Kira said to him as she stood up and waked over to him. Kira placed her hands on his chest. Sesshomaru growled and threw Kira towards the door. "I said leave." Sesshomaru hissed.

Kira ran out the room.

Sesshoumaru walked out his library and went to find Hiroshi . Hiroshi was laying on his bed. Sesshoumaru walked into the room slamming the door behind him . "Hiroshi what are the rules around here" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"There are so many Lord Sesshoumaru." Hiroshi said.

"One important one is for my guards not to have any relations with my servants!": he yelled. Hiroshi swallowed.

"Forgive me lord Sesshoumaru I couldn't help myself. Akira is so beautiful." he said

"Beautiful? Lets just see how beautiful she will be once I get done with her!" Sesshomaru yelled and left.


	4. Plans, Young love

Special Thanks To The Lost and BrokenButterFly

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into Akira's bedroom. "Master." Akira said to him.

Quicker than she could move Sesshoumaru had her by the throat, Akira's eyes went wide.

"You've been a disobedient servant." he hissed.

Akira's blues eyes clashed with his golden ones. "M..master I don't know what you're talking about." she cried.

"You slept with one of my servants." he growled out. Sesshoumaru dropped Akira to the floor. Akira coughed as she caught her breath.

"You're very lucky Akira that you're only going to be punished." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Akira kept her head bowed.

Hiroshi ran to Akira's room. "Akira!" He yelled. Sesshoumaru opened the door .

"Lord Sesshoumaru please spare her life." Hiroshi begged him.

"Consider me generous, she will only be whipped." he told him. Sesshoumaru looked at the two before walking out her room.

* * *

Kira walked out onto the balcony looking out over the lands.

"Didn't I throw you out?" Sesshoumaru growled as he slammed his door closed..

"Master please relax." Kira said as she walked back into the bedroom. "I hate to see you this way." she purred as she ran her hands over his covered chest. She looked up at him with her green eyes.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his chest. "Your little pet has made you angry." she said.

"My little pet indeed." Sesshomaru said to her.

"Would master like me to make him happy again?" Kira asked him as she looked up at him. Sesshomaru flashed his fangs at her. "Would it please Master is I was to scream for you?" Kira asked him as she ran her hands up and down his chest.

"You whore's are only good for one thing." Sesshomaru told her in a toneless voice.

"Then let me do my job." Kira said to him. Sesshoumaru pushed Kira away from him and sat down on his bed. Kira looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I know all about the priestess Kikyou in fact I grew up with her. Kira said to him as she began to remove her clothes. "She has an older sister name Kaede. And if she's watching over Kagome there is a reason besides the whole blood thing." Kira said as she crawled onto the bed now naked. .

"Kagome is going to grow up to be a little beauty." she said to him.

"But if you were to send a spy there you would always know what she's doing." Kira said as she laid down turning her back to him.

"And who would want to take on this task?" Sesshomaru asked her as he grabbed her hip and turned her over to face him. "Well, I will Master." Kira said as she began to undo his pants.

"And who exactly will be keeping me sane while you are gone?" Sesshomaru asked her as he took off his shirt.

"Oh, I can meet you in the forest." Kira told him as she began to move her hand up and down his member.

: Sesshoumaru growled softly. Kira smirked to herself as she took his member into her mouth. Sesshoumaru placed his hands on both sides of her head. Sesshoumaru relaxed a little bit. Kira licked and sucked on him before removing her mouth." Why are you stopping?" he growled.

Kira moved her body over his "I want you inside of me now I have to leave right after this ." she told him.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked her as he flipped her over to her back.

"To become best friends with Kikyou silly." Kira said to him in a childish voice. Sesshomaru grabbed Kira by the neck and roughly entered her core. Sesshomaru squeezed her throat as he pounded into her.

Sesshomaru growled as he released his seed. Sesshomaru got up off of Kira. "What about me?" Kira asked him.

"After you do what you say you can do." Sesshomaru told her and pushed her off the bed.

_"Oh well fine then you ass hole."_ Kira thought to herself.

Kira growled as she put her clothes back on. "I will meet you in the forest in two days." Sesshoumaru said to her.

* * *

Kira growled and walked out his chambers.

"Where are you going?" Akira asked her.

"To visit sweet little Kagome." Kira said to her.

"You're going to help him hurt that poor sweet child?" Akira asked her.

Kira raised an eyebrow at her. "Her death will make my master happy I am loyal unlike you." she said to her. Akira growled. She walked up to the red head and slapped her.

" You little bitch!?" Kira Screeched as she hit her back Akira attacked Kira, Hiroshi came out into the halls to see the two fighting

Sesshoumaru heard the noise as well. " I want let you kill Kagome, I'll kill you Kira." Akira hissed as she tried to push Hiroshi off of her.

"That reminds me. Guards." Sesshomaru said. Three guards came into the hall way.

"Akira still needs to be whipped, take her away." Sesshomaru told them.

"How many MI'Lord?" One of the guards asked . Sesshomaru looked at Hiroshi.

"How many times did you two try to conceive?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Only twice." He answered.

"Liar! I caught them on several occasions!" Kira half yelled as she fixed her hair.

"Three on her back, then seven on each leg." Sesshomaru told the guards.

Akira was taken away. Kira smirked at Hiroshi as she walked out of the castle. Hiroshi kept quite as he watched Akira being taken away.

Sesshoumaru looked at him waiting for him to say something. "I'll be in my room if you need me." Hiroshi said and walked away.

* * *

Kira walked through the woods she ran to the village she wanted to get there as soon as possible. When she arrived at the village she saw a barrier. "Well Kikyou you have grown in your miko powers." Kira said. Kira saw a sight that made her smile there was Kagome walking around with a boy. "Well, well seems Kagome is taken." she said smiling.

Kikyou came out of the hut when she felt another prescens a demonic one. "Who are you?" Kikyou asked Kira as she walked over to the barrier.

"Kikyou? Is that really you?" Kira asked her.

"Depends." Kikyou answered.

"Oh my god! It is you! I haven't seen you in years!" Kira half yelled as she hugged Kikyou. "Who are you and how do you know me?" Kikyou asked her as she pushed her off of her.

"It's me Kira! We used to be friends a long time ago." Kira told her.

" I don't remember you. Leave now." Kikyou told her.

"Don't you remember we use to play in the river together catch fish and you told me how you always wanted to be a miko?" Kira asked her. "My hair was shorter than I was the only redhead." Kira said to her.

Kira looked over at Kagome is this your sister?" Kira asked her.

"Kagome , Naraku go play." Kikyou said to them.

"I mean you no harm Kikyou I just need a place to stay my home was burned to the ground." Kira lied.

"Lady Kikyou she seems lost can she stay." Kagome asked her.

"Kagome how do we know she doesn't work for him, does she look familiar to you?" Kikyou asked her. Kira sweat dropped, she forgot Kagome had seen her.

Kagome looked at her. "I don't think so all I remember is Lord Sesshoumaru." she told Kikyou.

"_Dumb kid."_ Kira thought to herself.

"Okay Kira you can stay." Kikyou told her. "But if you even think about touching Kagome or Naraku or talk to them, so help you god. Understand?" Kikyou told her in a voice that wasn't her own.

Kira nodded her head. "Good, then follow me." Kikyou told her.

"Kaede, this is Kira. She will be staying with us for a few nights. While she is here Kagome will be staying over at Naraku's." Kikyou told her.

"Very well." Kaede said.

Naraku smiled. Kikyou glared at him. "And you better not do anything with her." Kikyou said to him. Naraku whimper and nodded his head.

"Good. Kira I will go and get you some clothes" Kikyou said to her. Kira watched as Kagome stayed close to Naraku.

"Okay you two off to bed." Kikyou said to them. Kagome grabbed Naraku by the hand and ran out the hut.

"Young love." Kira said. Kikyou came back with clothes for Kira.

"You can change in the back, Kaede I will be back in a while I'm going to go and make sure there are no more demons lurking around." she told her and left.

_"Maybe I should kill off the old hag?"_ Kira thought to herself as she watched Kaede clean up a few dishes. _"Feh, if I do that then Kikyou will know that I am a fraud."_ Kira thought to herself. "So that boy that Kagome likes so much, his name was Naraku?" Kira asked Kaede.

"It is." Kaede said with a smile.

"Good to know." Kira said to herself.

Kira laid down on the spare cot and closed her eyes.

* * *

Kikyou walked into Naraku's home to check on the two she saw they were already asleep. she smiled and kissed the two on the forehead.

When Kikyou returned to her own hut it was morning. Kira yawned as she woke up. She walked out the hut to see Kagome and Naraku eating.

"Hmm, good morning you two." Kira said as she bent down to them.

Naraku glared at Kira. "Protective are you. Don't worry I mean her no harm." Kira said as she looked at Kagome. "Why Kagome you have a cut on your hand what happened?" she asked her.

"Akira I thought I told you to leave those two alone."Kikyou said as she stood behind her.

"I noticed that the child was injured." Kira said to her.

"Um." Kikyou said just before she grabbed Kira by the hair and pulled her away from Kagome and Naraku.

"Oww. What a way to treat an old friend!" Kira half yelled.

"I don't remember who you are so there for I don't trust you." Kikyou told her as she dragged her over to the edge of the barrier. "Your aura reeks of lust and deceit." Kikyou said to her.,

"I am a demon after all I lust for power but I would never harm a child." Kira said to her.

Kikyou narrowed her eyes at her. "Tomorrow is your last day here, and if I see your face after that you will find an arrow in your heart." Kikyou told her and walked away.

Kira smirked as she watched Kagome from a distance. She watched as Kagome rubbed her hand.

As the day went by. Kira noticed Kagome would stay close by Kikyou or Kaede when ever Naraku wasn't around.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was walking out his castle when Hiroshi saw him "How long will you be gone?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Two days." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Do you want a room prepared for Kagome?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

"No, she will be staying in my room when I do decide to bring her back her." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes Master." Hiroshi responded.

"Good, oh and you don't want a repeat of what happened yesterday do you?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"No master." Hiroshi answered.

"Good, then don't touch any of my girls. When I do come back and one of my whore's does indeed carry even just a trace of your scent, I will personally make you give Akira lashes." Sesshomaru told him in a toneless voice.

"Yes Master." Hiroshi said and bowed. Sesshomaru walked off the palace grounds.

* * *

Kira was already sitting in the forest waiting for Sesshoumaru. "He isn't going to like this one bit." Kira said as she looked around the forest she watched as a rabbit hopped by her.

"What is taking him so long." she said to herself.

"Well least I got some information out the old hag." she said with a sigh.

"I want to be there when Sesshoumaru kills that smug miko Kikyo." she growled.

Sesshoumaru walked through the forest he caught the scent of honey and knew that Kira was close by. He silently walked up on Kira growling to herself about kids and half demon spawns.

"Soon she will be at the age where I want her to be, and when that time comes I will no longer need you to warm my bed." Sesshomaru said to Kira as he got up. Enjoy me while you can Kira, because on Kagome's 16th birthday, you will be just like the other whore's to me." Sesshomaru told her and left.

"Kagome cant replace me if I kill her." Kira thought to herself as she twirled her finger in her hair.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked back to his palace. The palace was in an uproar Sesshoumaru walked into the palace his nose was assaulted with the scent of tears. He growled as he walked to the servant in question. Akira was crying she was curled up on the bed crying.

"What is wrong with you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Master please set me free I Love Hiroshi." she said to him.

Sesshomaru took on this look of annoyance. Pack your things and leave, but Hiroshi is forbidden to leave." Sesshomaru told her.

"Will I be able to see him?" She asked him.

"Only after I kill Kagome." Sesshomaru told her. Akira started to cry again. _"That should keep her quiet._" Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Akira wiped the tears from her eyes. I'll stay and I won't go anywhere near Hiroshi." she told him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her and smelt her. "Glad you learned your lesson" he said to her.

"May I serve Kagome when she is bought back?" Akira asked him.

"You want a child that bad do you?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"She was like a daughter to me, I know I will never have kids of my own I use to hate humans but being around Kagome and looking into those brown eyes she melted my heart I stayed with her all day after you had returned her to her room. I sang her to her ,read her stories she even told me of her crush on a half spider demon." she told him.

"Oh, then of course you will be in charge of Kagome's well being." Sesshomaru told her. "Thank you master." She responded as she stood up off of the bed. I'm going to go and get your lunch ready." Akira told him.

"No need, but I could use you in my bed room." Sesshomaru told her.

"Oh course master." She responded. Akira followed Sesshomaru to his bed room, they walked in and Sesshomaru closed and locked the door.

* * *

Kagome was tossing and turning in her sleep. She woke up sweating. She looked around the room she sw Kikyou walk into the room. Kagome jumped off the bed and ran to Kikyou. "I'm afraid of him." Kagome cried. Kikyou bent down to Kagome.

"Kagome he's not here." Kikyou assured her.

"But I dreamt that he was here and he took me away from all of you." Kagome told her as she continued to cry.

"Tell me what he did to you." Kikyo said to her. "Please tell me." Kikyou said as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I was being watched by a cat demon and she had left the room to take care of some things, I snuck out the room and ran to the big window I was going to try and escape I climbed up to the window I was trying to open it when I fell on to the floor.

Flash back:

"Now's my chance to leave." Kagome thought to herself as she jumped up on the window seal. Kagome was about to jump down on the other side but her dress got caught and she lost her balance and fell to the ground, cutting her hand open on the corner on the window when she tried to catch herself. Sesshomaru heard the noise and walked into the room. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to get blood on the floor." Kagome said as she held her hand. Sesshomaru walked over to her. "Let me see your hand." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome held out her hand for Sesshomaru.

"It's not deep." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome had tears in her eyes The scent of her blood reached his nose.

"Were you trying to escape? he asked her.

"I'm sorry." she said. Sesshoumaru lifted her hand to his mouth and looked at it before licking it with his tongue. Kagome gasped and tried to pull her hand away.

"Stop let me go." she cried.

Sesshoumaru growled as he licked the blood form her hand before closing the cut. Kagome looked Sesshoumaru. and then took off running to her room.

End of Flashback:.

"He..he did nothing to me." Kagome told her and ran out of the hut. Kikyou got up and followed after her. "Kagome!" Kikyou yelled as she watched Kagome run off into the darkened distance.

Kagome ran towards the tallest tree she could find. "Why am I having these dreams about him?" Kagome asked herself. "Kagome, can I come up?" Naraku asked her.

"Naraku, why did you follow me?" Kagome asked him.

"Because your sister can't run as fast as you." Naraku told her as he climbed up the tree.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I had a nightmare that's all." she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Promise me when I turn sixteen that we will leave the village together?" Kagome asked him.

"I promise ." Naraku told her. Kagome kissed him on the cheek neither child saw Kira looking at them.

"Kagome you know that some girls are only 12 when they marry." Naraku told her. Kagome's eyes went wide.

"Naraku, I think that is just to young." Kagome told him.

"No it's not. I will be 16 and I will take you away from here." Naraku told her.

Kagome smiled at him. "I rather wait until I am 16." Kagome told him.

_"Just wait until Sesshomaru finds out about this."_ Kira thought to herself.

Next Chap will Kags will be older.


	5. Captured

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Eight years later

Sesshoumaru was in his chambers getting ready the sun had not to long ago rose. "Today Kagome you're mine." he said as he looked out the large window. Kira knocked on the door before walking in.

"Master The guards are ready." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to where his swords were he picked them up and placed them in there sheaths. "May I come along please I promise to behave." Kira said to him as she fixed his battle wear.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "And what could you possibly do?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I can make it to where you look like a hero in Kagome's eyes." Kira told him. Sesshomaru raised an eye brow at her.

"Oh and how do you plan on doing that?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Simple, send demons after her, then you simply show up and save her from them." Kira told him.

"Um, that just might work." Sesshomaru said as he smirked.

"You can go." he said to her as he opened the door.

"Thank you master." she said smiling. Akira watched as Hiroshi walked out the palace with the rest of the guards.

She only hoped that Kagome would be okay. Sesshoumaru climbed on his horse helping Kira up as well.

"How long do you think it will be before we get there?, I told you she and Naraku plan to leave and get married." Kira reminded him as they started on their journey.

"A few hours." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Hiroshi secretly hoped when they got there Kagome was already gone.

Hiroshi looked over at Akira and Akira looked the other way. Hiroshi and Akira haven't spoken a word to each other since that day that she was whipped. Hiroshi still blamed himself for her lashing.

The guards followed Sesshomaru like they were suppose to. Soon Sesshomaru approached the barrier.

* * *

Kikyou felt a strong demonic aura she quickly ran to the barrier to see Sesshoumaru and his guards. "What do you want here?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru looked at Kikyou.

She was older now she looked to be in her late twenties. Sesshoumaru climbed off his horse Akira stayed on the horse and watched as Sesshoumaru approached d the barrier.

"You know what I'm here for Miko." he hissed.

"You'll never have her, she isn't here anyway." Kikyou lied.

"I didn't know Miko's lied." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"I won't let you kill her." She said as she place and arrow in her bow.

Sesshomaru smirked as he walked through the barrier. "How did you..?" Kikyou started to ask. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the throat, cutting her off. Sesshomaru growled as he threw Kikyou out of the barrier. Kikyou landed in the middle of the guards. Sesshomaru smirked as the barrier came down. Sesshomaru motioned for the guards to go into the village.

"Leave no one alive." Sesshomaru demanded.

Kikyou's eyes went wide. "You can't do this there are babies here, children." she said to him. Kira walked over to Sesshoumaru .

"Do you sense her?" Kira asked him

"Along with two demons auras". He said.

* * *

Kagome , Naraku and another male demon were walking out from the hut. Kagome was holding Naraku's hand . "So today you two are leaving." the male demon said.

"You can come to Hiko." Kagome said to him.

"Don't think Naraku wants to share his mate." he said.

Kagome had grown, her hair was now down her back she no longer dreamt of Sesshoumaru.

"I know Kikyou is going to take it hard she raised me." Kagome said .

The three stopped when they saw the royal guards.

Naraku stepped in front of Kagome. "Stand aside or forfeit your life." Sesshomaru said as he walked up to them. "Naraku." Kagome whispered as she pulled on his shirt.

"You must be the one they call Sesshoumaru." Naraku growled.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Naraku. "And you would be Naraku. Very well, guards, kill him." Sesshomaru said.

"No!" Kagome yelled and grabbed Naraku. Kagome and Naraku ran out of the village.

The two teens ran, Kagome fell Naraku helped her up. "Kikyou!" Kagome yelled as she ran to her. "Get out of here Kagome, take care of her Naraku. "Kikyou said to him.

"But Kikyou." Kagome protested.

"Go, I will protect you with my life." she said to her. Kagome hugged her.

Kikyou watched as the two run .

Kikyou readied her bow and arrow as she walked into the village she shot her arrow hitting Kira in the leg and then another guard. Sesshoumaru turned around to face Kikyou. Kikyou let her arrow fly but Sesshoumaru dodged it.

: Sesshoumaru growled as he grabbed her neck and injected his claws into her flesh, releasing a large amount of poison. Sesshomaru dropped Kikyou on the ground. "Serves you right you little tramp!" Kira hissed as she kicked Kikyou in the stomach and walked away from her. Kikyou gathered up the rest of her strength and grabbed her arrow. He locked in her bow and release it. Kira screamed as it connected with her chest.

Kira turned to dust as Kikyou took her last breath.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku kept running they were surrounded around demons, "Kagome go I'll find you." Naraku said to her.

"Naraku." she said. Naraku kissed Kagome on the lips before pushing her in the opposite direction. Kagome ran her tears were blinding her vision she was lost in the woods now. She heard a twig snap. She turned around to see demons closing in on her ready to kill her.

Kagome started to walk backwards, she turned around and bumped into Sesshomaru. "You caught me so call them off." Kagome told him.

"Call who off?" Sesshomaru asked her. Sesshomaru looked pasted Kagome. "Oh them. They are not wearing any armor, so there for they can die." Sesshomaru said to himself more then Kagome as he took out one of his swords and killed the demons off in one swipe.

"So there is more then one person after me?" Kagome asked herself.

"Apparently so." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Now since I saved you, your life, now belongs to me." he told her. Kagome looked around for Naraku. "Where is he." she said aloud.

"Looking for him?" Sesshoumaru asked her. Kagome backed away from him.

"You ran away Kagome did you think that I didn't know you were in that village?" he asked her. "I had to go my family was there I asked you to let them come and live there with me. I love Naraku and he loves me ." she told him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to her backing her up against a tree. "Everyone in that village is dead., there's nothing left." he told her.

"You're a liar." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her cheek.

"Have I ever lied to you Kagome?" He asked her as he ran his thumb over her pink lips.

"No, you haven't." Kagome said to him as she looked away from him.

"Then why would I want to start now?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Forgive me." Kagome said.

"There is nothing to forgive." Sesshoumaru said to her. "Now come." Sesshoumaru demanded.

"I'm going to go look for Naraku. I know that he is still alive, I can feel it in my heart." Kagome told him

"He's dead no half demon could survive all those demons." Sesshoumaru told her.

"What are you going to do to me?" she asked him.

"Just take you back to the palace and let yu live there like you were before you ran." he said to her.

Kagome rubbed her hand over the scar she got from the cut on the window seal. Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome to him.

"Your old room is waiting for you." he told her.

Kagome began to struggle in his arms. "No let me go !" she screamed.

"I was hoping not to do this." Sesshomaru said with a sigh as he pinched the back of her neck. Kagome fainted. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up cradle style and began to walk back towards his horse with her.

Sesshomaru got on to his horse with Kagome laying in his lap. "Don't worry my sweet Kagome, your blood still runs pure." Sesshoumaru told her.

: The guards followed Sesshoumaru back to the palace. Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome every once in a while.

When they arrived at the Palace Sesshoumaru got off carrying Kagome into the castle. Sesshoumaru took Kagome up to his bedroom he laid her down on the bed and then walked over to the bedroom door and locked it.

Kagome whimpered in her sleep. Sesshoumaru walked over to her Kagome's form he went to change his clothes Kagome would be awake by time he came back.

"Naraku." Kagome whispered as she sat straight up in bad. Kagome looked around the room and panic sat in. Kagome jumped off the bed and ran towards the door.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her as he watched her pull and bang on the door. "Getting the hell away from you." Kagome said as she ran towards the window.

"It's quite a ways down." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome looked down and her eyes went wide.

She swallowed the lump in her throat, it was at least three stories high, she would break her neck, it wasn't like last time there was no tree to climb.

Her birthday had been ruined her only home had been burned to the ground everyone she loved was dead. Kagome turned to look at Sesshoumaru.

"You said I could have my own room." she said trying not to let him see her cry. Sesshoumaru finished dressing. Kagome looked back at the window she was tempted to jump out it.

"I did." Sesshoumaru said. "But until you prove to me that I can trust you, you will stay in mine." Sesshomaru told her.

"I'm not sleeping with you." Kagome told him.

"Don't worry your pretty little head, for some strange reason, you don't appeal to me." Sesshomaru told her.

"I don't appeal to you? Well, you don't exactly have what it takes to be with me as well." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Now to change you out of those rags." he said to her.

"No, Kikyou gave them to me." she said to him.

"Do you remember what I told you would happen if you were disobedient ?" he asked her.

"I'm not changing in front of you." she told him.

"As I said you don't appeal to me you're just a human." he told her as he threw a white kimono to her. Kagome picked it up.

"Change in there." he told her as he pointed to a room.

Kagome ran in the room slamming the door behind her and changed. she was changing to fast that she hit her foot on the indoor hot springs making her foot bleed.

Sesshomaru smelt the blood and walked into the room. Kagome covered up her body. "You really are a klutz." Sesshomaru said to her as he sat down beside her to look at her foot.

"Well, you really are old." Kagome told him in defense.

"I'm not old." Sesshomaru told her as he grabbed her foot.

"Who you trying to convince?" Kagome asked him. Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her foot. "Ow, you big meanie!" Kagome half yelled.

Sesshoumaru looked at her foot, he bought her small foot to his mouth and licked the blood away.

"You sick bastard get off of me !" she screamed. Kagome pushed him off of her and ran out the room she banged on the door.

"Please some one help me." Kagome cried as she continued to bang on the door trying to open it. Tears were flowing freely down her eyes. Sesshoumaru came out the room to see Kagome banging on the door. Kagome turned around and saw Sesshoumaru. "Please let me go." she cried.

"Sweet Kagome, now why on earth would I want to do that?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"Please Sesshomaru." Kagome told him.

"No. Don't bring it up again." Sesshomaru told her.

"But I.." Kagome started but Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at her. "Forget it." Kagome said in a low voice.

Sesshoumaru unlocked the door "Let's go." he said to her.

Kagome nodded her head and followed him out the bedroom and down the stairs she looked around she saw the same window she had once tried to escape. Hiroshi was already seated at the table he stood up when he saw His master.

Kagome looked up to see Hiroshi. Kagome walked over to him she saw a necklace with seashells on it."Where did you get it?" she asked him.

Hiroshi looked at her. "I found it amongst some demons." he told her.

Kagome grabbed it out his hand. It was the necklace she had given Naraku.

"No, he can't be he said he would come for me." she said

Sesshoumaru sat down at the table. "Where is he?"? she asked him

"Hell I don't know, but where I found that necklace, there was lots of blood and these." He responded as he placed a dark shredded shirt on the table.

Kagome picked up the shirt, it was still sticky with blood.

:"It cant be." Kagome whispered.

"Hiroshi, leave us." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes master." Hiroshi said as he stood up and left the room.

"He would want you to move on." Sesshoumaru told her.

"How the hell do you know what he wants!?" Kagome yelled at him.

"Watch your tone." he said to her.

"We were going to get married, today is my birthday we were going to leave the village, we should have left when I was 12 like he wanted too." she said as she sat down in the chair.

"I have no reason to live I want die , he died because of me if I had just went with you when we were in the village he would still be alive." she said as she placed the necklace over her neck. "All he wanted was to marry me and have babies." she said.

"Please kill me end my life." she said to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked over to Kagome. "Don't ever ask me to do that again!" Sesshomaru growled as he back handed her.

"You son of a bitch!" Kagome yelled as she kicked his knee cap. Sesshoumaru lost his balance and fell on top of Kagome, their lips accidently connecting. Kagome's eyes went wide as did Sesshoumaru's. '

Sesshoumaru looked at her, she tasted just as good as her blood, Kagome tried pushing him off of her. He would enjoy her before ending her life. He moved his hands over her curves. Kagome whimpered as she felt his fangs on her neck.

"Please no." she said as she tried to push him off. Sesshomaru captured her lips again before getting off of her.

It was the first time he had kissed a human female. Kagome stood up she wiped her mouth before slapping him.

"Don't ever touch me again." she hissed.

Sesshomaru was shocked. A human female just slapped him. "Like you could possible ever satisfy me." Sesshomaru told her.

"Like I would want to ." Kagome quickly said.

"You probably couldn't keep up any ways." Sesshomaru said to her.

"You want to make a bet out of that?" Kagome asked him.

"As you wish." Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Kagome caught herself. Kagome gasped as she covered her mouth.

Kagome growled, Sesshoumaru looked at her it was an okay growl for a human.

"Why won't you tell me what you want with me, you said when I was a child it was because It wasn't the place for a child, I'm not a kid anymore why are you keeping me now?" she asked as she tried to think of a way to keep his body away from hers.

"You will see in time and the rules are the same you're not allowed to go anywhere without me with the exception of you bathing." he told her as he ran his thumb over her lips.

Kagome bit his thumb ." I told you not to touch me." she hissed.

"I'm going to have fun taming you." he told her.

Kagome picked up what was left of Naraku's clothes. "The love of my life is dead there's nothing you can do to me." she told him.

"Oh, so then your half way to being broken. Or is it that you are already broke and you just need fixing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

Kagome slapped him. Sesshomaru smirked. "That little bet we have going on, we complete it tonight." Sesshomaru told her and walked away from her.


	6. Chapter 6

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken Butterfly, Read her stories Captured Beauty really good, tons of lemons

* * *

Kagome was pacing back and forth in the bedroom. Sesshoumaru had her bought back to the room and locked her in it. "I have to get out of here, there's no way I'm letting him anywhere near my body, but I'm just a human and he's a demon Lord." She said.

* * *

Hiroshi walked into Sesshoumaru's study. "Master there is something that you need to see the guards have bought it in the maids are currently cleaning the human, you might want to see this."Hiroshi said to him.

Sesshoumaru stood up. "How long ago?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Not to long." Hiroshi said to him.

Sesshoumaru followed Hiroshi down to the dungeons and led him to the very end of the hall. Where there was a body on the floor sleeping.

"It's Naraku." Sesshomaru said to himself more then to anyone else in the room.

"Naraku?, Kagome's friend?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Yes. Kill him." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Wait, since he is Kagome's friend why not use him against her?" Hiroshi asked him.

" Not a bad idea." Sesshomaru said with a smirk. "Is he ill?" Sesshomaru asked the maids.

"No master, he is just exhausted." One of the maids answered.

"Very well have him dressed and bought to my study." Sesshoumaru ordered Hiroshi.

"Yes master." Hiroshi said bowing his head.

Sesshoumaru walked out the dungeons and back to his study to await the young half demon.

The maids dressed Naraku and brushed his long black hair away from his face

The guards took Naraku to Sesshoumaru's study. Naraku had yet to meet the person that had placed him in the dungeon.

They showed him into the study and left him alone with Sesshoumaru.

"Hello Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as he got up from behind his desk.

"You, what am I doing here?" Naraku asked him

"I thought the first words out of your mouth would be where is Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Kagome, is she alive?" Naraku growled

"For now she is I have plans for her and you're going to be the key to getting what I want." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Do you plan on killing her?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told him.

"Then I wont help you." Naraku told him.

"You act like you have a choice." Sesshoumaru told him.

"I do. I can just simply be killed and not give a damn about helping you kill my bride." Naraku told him as he sat down.

"She already thinks that you're dead." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I almost was." Naraku said to him.

"Yes what a shame that you weren't." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You killed every one at our village it took her a long time to stop crying at night, she had nightmares constantly because of you., she never did tell me where she got that cut from. what the hell did you do to her when she was here the first time !" Naraku yelled at him.

"That is none of your business Naraku!" Sesshomaru yelled back.

_"Naraku?_" Kagome said to herself. "He's alive." Kagome gasped. Kagome ran over to her door and started to bang on it. "Naraku! I'm in here!" Kagome yelled through the door. Naraku looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at him.

"Let me see her." Naraku said to him.

"You don't make the rules here." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Please let me out, Naraku help me!" Kagome screamed. Naraku stood up and walked over to the door

"You would be dead before you even reach her." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku looked at him. "Kagome calm down please I 'll see you soon." he said through the door. Kagome cried. "Please Lord Sesshomaru let me out." she pleaded.

Kagome slid down the door she wanted her love.

"Please Lord Sesshomaru, I'll give you anything you want." Kagome cried through the door. "Anything?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Yes, I give you my word just let me have Naraku." Kagome pleaded.

"Deal." Sesshomaru said as he opened the door and pushed Naraku in.

"Naraku!" Kagome cried as she hugged him.

"You will be sleeping in my room tonight." Sesshomaru told Kagome and left, closing and locking the door behind him.

Naraku kissed her. "You ok?" he asked her. "I'm sorry you thought I was dead." he said as he kissed her face all over.

Kagome pulled him over to the bed. Kagome put the seashell necklace back around his neck. She then smacked him in the arm.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again." she yelled at him.

"Ow, Kagome." he said as he rubbed his arm.

"I missed you so much." she said to him as she ran a hand through his hair.

"I missed you too." he said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked him.

"A little." he said to her. Kagome stood up and walked over to the door.

"Hello." Kagome walked over to the door. "If anyone is out there may I have something to eat?" she asked.

"Dinner will be brought you to you two in a few minutes." One of the guards yelled from out side the door.

"Okay thanks." Kagome told him. Kagome walked back over to Naraku.

"He's going to kill me isn't he?" She asked him. Naraku didn't say anything.

"It's okay, at least I get to spend what time I do have with you." Kagome told him.

"I wont let him kill you." Naraku told her.

"You can't stop him, Kikyou even tried to stop him."She said to him.

Naraku held her close to him. "Kagome can you please tell me what happened to your hand?" Naraku asked her.

"He, I wanted to leave and I fell and cut my hand and we he found me he looked at the cut and then licked my blood." She cried as she launched herself into his chest.

The two were to busy comforting each other to notice the door came open with the servant carrying their food, followed by Sesshoumaru coming in.

"I love you." Naraku said to her.

"I don't want to leave you." she cried.

"And you wont, well at least not yet any way." Sesshomaru told her as the servant placed the food on the table. Sesshomaru dismissed the servant. "Naraku my stay with you as long as you behave." Sesshomaru told Kagome as he walked over to her. Kagome nodded her head.

"Thank you, I will behave." Kagome told him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at Sesshoumaru. Kagome moved closer to Naraku.

"Thank you for dinner." she said as she kept her head down.

"You're welcome." Sesshoumaru said to her. Naraku didn't say anything.

"Good thing we found him when we did." Sesshoumaru said to her.

"You saved him?" Kagome asked.

"More like locked me up in a cell." Naraku said.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Oh, well we better eat." She said to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I'll send for you in a few hours." Sesshoumaru said to her and walked out the room.

"Mi lord are you sure you want to leave them in a room together?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Yes, they will be fine. The only way out is through this door." Sesshomaru told him. Sesshomaru walked into his study to finish signing some paperwork that the other lords had sent him. Sesshomaru sat down in his chair and signed the papers. When Sesshomaru was done he stood up and walked out of his study and into his room and got ready for bed.

"I must be getting soft." Sesshomaru said to him self as he thought about what Hiroshi asked him earlier

"I guess we won't be getting married ." Kagome said to Naraku as they laid down on her bed.

" We can still get married, In secret." he told her. Kagome kissed Naraku on his lips.

"What are you doing?" he asked her as she climbed on top of him.

Kagome kissed him harder as she undid his shirt, Naraku ran his hands up and down her back. Her shirt was removed when one of the soldiers came in the room

."Get out!" She screamed at the top of her lungs letting every one in the castle hear her.

"Mi' Lord requests your presents." The solder told her.

"It's okay Kagome, I'll be here. When can continue in the morning." Naraku told her and kissed her on the lips. Kagome got off of Naraku.

"Good night my sweet prince." She said to him and walked out of the room with the guard.

* * *

Kagome walked into Sesshoumaru's bedroom the guards closed the door behind her. "What was all that screaming about?" He asked her.

"I was changing my clothes when the guards walked in." she said to him.

" I see." he said to her.

"Well come to bed we have a bet to settle." he said to her.

"But Naraku is alive." she said to him.

"Are you going back on your word?" He asked her as he got up off the bed..

Kagome looked at him and walked over to the bed and sat down on it.

She took her shirt off her hair covered her breasts Sesshoumaru walked over to her and sat down on the bed beside her.

"I'll be gentle with you." he said to her

Kagome turned her head away from him. "It's suppose to be him." she said.

"I can't do this." she said pushing him away from her.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes. "I tell you what, you have a half hour to be with him and then I'm coming to get you." Sesshomaru told her as he handed her back her shirt.

"Are you serious?" Kagome asked him as she put her shirt on.

"Your wasting your time." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice." Kagome said to him and left his room.

* * *

Kagome ran out the room and took off back down the hall she busted through the door. Naraku was startled. "Kagome what are you doing back here?" he asked her.

"No time to talk ." she said as she removed her shirt. "I need you ." she said as she pushed him down on the bed.

Naraku removed his shirt. Kagome removed his pants. She didn't give Naraku much time to talk Naraku removed he skirt. "I need you inside of me." she whispered. Naraku slowly entered her. Kagome dug her nails into his arms as she sat a top him.

"Kagome, what has gotten into you?" Naraku asked her as he bucked his hips.

"I'll be damned if I'm going to let Sesshomaru have my innocence." Kagome told him just before she brutality kissed him on the lips. "What about waiting until marriage?" Naraku asked her as he flipped her over. Naraku began to rapidly pound into her wet core. "Umm...Na...Nara...ku.." Kagome moaned as she left Naraku hit her sweet spot with every quick thrust he gave her.

"Your my husband in every way and you've been trying to sleep with me every since I meant you." she said to him. Kagome inhaled as she smelt his hair. , The scent of sandalwood intoxicated her nose. He moved his mouth to her neck and kissed it, leaving his scent all over her. Her hands brushed a piece of his hair out of his face. "Ah!" she screamed as she felts her first orgasm coming.

"We can cum together." he said as he kissed her on the lips. She blushed a little as he became still above her. Both Teens scream their release. Naraku fell down on top of her careful not to crush her. "I love you." She said as she ran a hand through his hair.

Naraku ran his hand down her side making her laugh as he tickled her.

"I guess I should go a head and go back to his room." Kagome told him as she got dressed. "Okay, I'll see you in t

"I guess I should go a head and go back to his room." Kagome told him as she got dressed. "Okay, I'll see you in the morning." Naraku said to her and kiss her on the cheek. Kagome smiled at Naraku and left the room.

* * *

Kagome walked back to Sesshoumaru's room and knocked on the door. "Enter." Sesshomaru said from within. Kagome opened the door and walked in.

"Would you like me to bathe first?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her."Yes." he said.

Kagome nodded her head and walked into the bathing room. "Bastard I swear soon as I get the chance I'm escaping with Naraku." she said as s he took her clothes off and got into the porcelain tub.

Naraku seemed to know what he was doing for it to be his first time. Kagome narrowed her eyes as she washed her self.

"He better not had cheated on me." she said as she finished bathing. Kagome stepped out of the tub emptying the water and grabbed a robe that was there and put it on, She opened the door and came back out the room with a look of hate on her face as she walked over to Sesshoumaru.

"Why are you doing this, I know you want me dead so why sleep with me?" she asked.

"Because I can." Sesshomaru simply told her. Kagome sighed.

"Remove the robe and lay down on the bed, I will be back in a few minutes." Sesshoumaru told her and left the room.

Kagome took of the robe and hung it back in to the bathing room.

Kagome walked over to Sesshoumaru's bed and pulled the covers down and laid down.

Kagome then pulled the covers up to her chin. Sesshomaru walked into the room and over to the bed and sat down.

Kagome looked at him. "Well come on let's get this over with." she said to him.

"In a hurry?" he asked her.

"If you must know I like to wake up next to my husband." she hissed.

Sesshoumaru pulled the covers down and looked at her body he looked at her neck.

"He is new at this he didn't even mark you." he said to her. Sesshoumaru removed his own clothes and got into bed with her. Kagome looked at him.

"Well least it won't hurt." she said more to herself than him. She smiled as she thought about the look on Naraku's face when she pounced on him.

"Good to see that your smiling." Sesshomaru told her.

"Sorry, it's just something that Naraku did." Kagome told him.

"Oh. Well your the dominant one tonight Kagome. So do as you please." Sesshomaru told her."Well, I...uh...okay." Kagome told him as she turned her back toward him.

"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Going to sleep." Kagome told him.

"No your not." Sesshomaru told her.

"You said I could do as I please." Kagome told him.

"You know damn well that's not what I meant." he growled.

"I don't want to, I'm tired." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru growled. "You do remember that the only reason Naraku is alive and that bedroom is because you promised to behave." he said to her.

Kagome turned around to him. "I'm not a whore why the hell won't you let me be, you ruined my life you killed everyone in that village, when Kikyou comes she's going to kill you!" Kagome yelled at him as she sat up in the bed covering herself with the covers.

"Kikyou is dead." he told her.

"You bastard! Kagome screamed and jumped out the bed.

"She was like a mom to me!" she said as she walked towards the door.

"Kagome you walk out of that door, Naraku will be dead by the time you get in the hall way." Sesshomaru told her in a deep dangerous and deadly voice. Kagome stopped walking.

"Your such a cruel person." Kagome told him as she walked back over to the bed and sat down. "If I'm so cruel then I should just rape you and have Naraku killed." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome removed the sheet from her body. Kagome turned to look at him. Kagome closed her eyes as she kissed Sesshoumaru on the lips. Sesshoumaru kissed her back.

Sesshoumaru's large hands caressed her body. "Relax." he said to her as he stopped kissing her.

Kagome kept her head down. Sesshoumaru tilted her head up with his finger.

"Look at me." he told her as he pushed her down onto the bed.

Sesshoumaru moved to in between her legs. Kagome gasped when she felt his mouth on her tiny pearl. Kagome closed her eyes as hips began to move against him.

Kagome couldn't help but moan as his tongue moved inside of her.

Sesshomaru smirked as Kagome bucked her hips up. "This is wrong...but...it...feels..so good." Kagome said breathlessly as Sesshomaru continued to nibble and lick her glistening pearl. Sesshomaru stopped and looked up at her. "Why did you stop?" Kagome ask him.

"I thought that you wanted me to hurry." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome grabbed his head and pushed him back down.

"Mmm, so good." she moaned. "Lord Sesshoumaru please don't stop." she begged him. Kagome screamed as she came in his mouth. Kagome was panting now.

She was ashamed of herself now.

Sesshoumaru moved back over her body. He moved to her breast and sucked on her perky breasts. Kagome ran a hand through his hair. her arms slid around to his back where she ran circles on his back. Kagome looked into his eyes. Kagome bent her back some as his tongue stroked her nipples. Kagome couldn't help but cry out.

"Do you want me?" Sesshomaru whispered against her flesh.

"Yes." Kagome said as she shivered against his body.

Sesshomaru locked his eyes with her as he thrusted himself into her wet core. "Mmmm." Kagome moaned as she felt Sesshoumaru's member completely fill her. "How do you want it?" Sesshomaru asked her as he blew against her neck.

"Hard." she said to him.

"As you wish. " He said to her. Kagome moved her body with his. Her breast bounced as he pounded into her. She groaned with desire as the demon Lord ravished her small body. Kagome writhed and twisted her hips.

"Please." Kagome whispered, too consumed by her need to care if others heard her. Sesshoumaru licked ths side of her face.

Kagome kissed his chest. Sesshoumaru roared as he came inside of her. Kagome kissed him one more time. before he rolled off of her. Kagome covered herself with the sheet. as she came down from her high.

Kagome woke up to the bird chirping. She opened her eyes to the site of golden ones.

"Good morning." Kagome said to Sesshomaru.

"Morning." Sesshomaru responded. "A kimono has been laid out for you in my bathing chambers." Sesshomaru told her as he moved away from her.

"Oh thank you." Kagome told him.

"If you hurry, you might catch Naraku still sleeping." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome got out the bed and slowly and walked into the bathing chambers she washed her self off and put the light blue kimono on she walked out the bathing chambers and walked passed Sesshoumaru and walked out the bedroom and back to hers.

* * *

Naraku was still sleeping Kagome smiled as she took off the kimono off and climbed into the bed with her love.

She kissed the side of his face. Kagome entwined her leg with his. Naraku woke up and turned to see a set of brown eyes looking at him. Kagome kissed him.

"You ok?" he asked her as he sat up in the bed.

"I'm fine." she said to him. "I guess we better get ready breakfast she said to him.

"Naraku we have to try and escape." she told him.

"I know." he said.

Naraku took a bath while Kagome fixed her hair. When Naraku was done he came out and put the clothes that were laid out for him.

"Let's go." she said as she grabbed him by the hand and the two left her room.

"He killed Kikyou." Kagome said to him as they walked down the stairs.

The two stopped in front of the large window. Sesshoumaru watched the two from the corner of the room.

"It'll soon be winter." Naraku said to her.

"Oh I remember when we use to share your hut when it was cold and Kikyou would come check on us every five minutes to threaten your life." Kagome said giggling.

"I think that was the only woman I was truly scared of." Naraku told her as he pulled a chair out for her to sit down in. Kagome sat down and Naraku sat down next to her.

"I trust you slept well Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked him as the servants brought out the food.

"I slept pleasant, how about yourself?" Naraku asked him, trying to be nice.

"Better then to be expected." Sesshomaru responded as he dismissed the servants.

Kagome and Naraku waited for Sesshoumaru to take the first bite, the two then started to eat. "After you two are done eating you will be allowed to go into the garden, I will be out there watching you two, to make sure you don't try anything stupid." Sesshoumaru said to them, "Thank you." Naraku said to him.

Kagome looked back out the window.

"I wouldn't if I were you Kagome you remember what happened the last time you tried that." Sesshoumaru reminded her.

Kagome looked at him. "No I never forgot what happened ." she said to him.

When breakfast was over Kagome and Naraku walked out to the garden and away from Sesshoumaru.

"I really hate him Naraku, why won't he tell me what he wants with me?" she asked him.

Naraku didn't say anything. "I know that he wants to kill me, but what I don't know is why he wants to kill me." Kagome told him as they walked over to a bench.

"I don't know Kagome." Naraku told her.

"Maybe I should just ask him?" Kagome asked him as they sat down on the bench.

"I don't think that he will answer you." Naraku told her.

"He might." Kagome said and stood up.

"I'll be right back." Kagome told him and walked over to Sesshomaru.

"Can I help you?" Sesshomaru asked her as he looked at her.

"I was wondering if you would tell me why you want to kill me so bad." Kagome told him.

"Why do you want to know?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Well, It would be nice if I knew why I was going to die." Kagome told him.

"I crave power Kagome, and you can give me the power that I need." Sesshomaru told her.


	7. Chapter 7

Special Thanks To The Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome looked at him, power how could my death give you power?" she asked him.

Sesshoumaru didn't answer her. "Answer me!" she yelled at him.

"You forget your place." he told her.

"I'm sorry." she said softly as she bowed her head.

"Go and enjoy the time you have with him." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome walked away from Sesshoumaru and back over to where Naraku was.

"Did he tell you?" Naraku asked her.

"He craves power and my death will give him power." she told him.

"Then we have to try to leave tonight." Naraku said to her.

Kagome kissed him on the lips. "Naraku we can't leave tonight." Kagome said to him

"Damn I forgot, it's that time again." Naraku said to her.

"You turn human tonight, actually looking forward to it, you're more sensitive when you're all human." she said with a smile.

Hiroshi walked out side to the garden with one of the one of the maids. She set up Sesshoumaru's tea and left.

"Have you been around half-breeds?" Hiroshi asked Sesshoumaru as he looked at Kagome and Naraku.

"Yes why?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he drank the hot liquid.

"They have a night of weakness, so wouldn't Naraku have one?" he asked Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru put the cup down and looked over at Naraku.

"Yes. All half breeds do." Sesshomaru responded.

"Then would it be a good time to, oh I don't know...make sure he doesn't wake up in the morning?" Hiroshi asked him.

"I told Kagome that she may keep him." Sesshomaru told him as he stood up.

"Yes sire." Hiroshi responded as he bowed.

"See if they want tea, I'm going to go check the gates." Sesshomaru told him and walked away.

"Would you two like some tea?" Hiroshi asked them.

"No thank you." they said to Hiroshi. "We're going back inside." Kagome said to him as Naraku took her hand and the two walked back inside of the castle.

* * *

Kagome led Naraku to the library.

" Why are we in here?" Naraku asked her.

" I want to know what he's hiding, I want to know how my death can make him have power." she told him.

"Ok." Naraku said to her as the two began to look thorough the books. Sesshoumaru came back from checking the gates. "Where are they?" he asked Hiroshi.

* * *

"They went inside seem like they both had something on their minds." he told Sesshoumaru.

"I did not say that they could go inside." Sesshomaru hissed as he walked past Hiroshi. Hiroshi shivered as he felt the aura of the angry demon lord. Sesshomaru walked back inside his castle and followed their scents to the library. Sesshomaru walked into the room and grabbed Kagome and dragged her back out. "Hey! Let me go!" Kagome yelled.

"You disobeyed again." Sesshomaru told her as he walked into his room, closing and locking the door behind them.

"I didn't disobey I was getting cold and you were no where around so we cam inside I didn't try to escape." she said to him.

"I don't care if you were cold you didn't have my permission." he growled. "Tell me Kagome does Naraku have a night when he goes through changes?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." she said as she rubbed her arm.

"So he does then." Sesshomaru said to himself more then he said to her. Sesshomaru looked down at Kagome. "Consider this room your room until you learn to behave." Sesshomaru told her, leaving no room for arguments. Sesshomaru walked over to the door and opened it. "Stay put." Sesshomaru told her and closed the door

"You can't do this to me!" she yelled through the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru found Naraku sitting by the window. "Kagome won't be joining you tonight she is being punished." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I see." Naraku said. Sesshoumaru could detect fear in Naraku's voice.

"Something the matter?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No." Naraku said as the sky began to get dark. "I'll be in Kagome's room." Naraku told him and stared to walk away.

"Yes you change tonight don't you, I must say I have never seen an half-breed change to their other form." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You are more and welcomed to watch." Naraku told him in a shaky voice.

"That wont be necessary." Sesshomaru told him.

"When is Kagome's punishment over?" Naraku asked him as watched Sesshomaru walk closer to him. "Within a few days I'm sure." Sesshomaru told Naraku as he now stood beside him. Naraku gulped. "Do I scare you?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Just a little bit." Naraku confessed.

"It's good to know one of you fears me." he said to Naraku.

"Can I go now?" Naraku asked him as he felt his claws starting to disappear. Sesshoumaru saw Naraku's claws beginning to disappear.

"Of course." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku quickly left the library. He ran to Kagome's room just in time as his hair turned a dark brown and his eyes turned blue.

* * *

Kagome paced back and forth. "I'm not sleeping with him. "You hear that I'm not sleeping with you!" she yelled through the door.

Sesshomaru smirked to himself as he walked back into his room. Sesshomaru locked the door behind him and looked at Kagome. "Now, what were you saying?" Sesshomaru asked her. "I'm...not going..." Kagome started.

"Before you finish that sentence remember that Naraku is now human and it would be very disappointing if something bad was to happen to him." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome thought about that. He was human. Kagome blushed she had wanted to take him in his human form. Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal. "Hmm, those blue eyes and that brown hair, and I can't get to him. " she said aloud as she ignored Sesshoumaru. "No claws too." She said as she closed her eyes imaging what it would be like to be with him right now.

Sesshomaru sighed. "He can have you after I have you." Sesshomaru told her, pulling her out of her thoughts. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru. "Well then lets get started." Kagome told him. Sesshomaru almost lost his composure. "Come again?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"You heard me. Come and get it." Kagome told him as she began to take off her clothes.

Kagome removed her clothes and got in the bed.. Sesshoumaru removed his clothes and got in the bed as well. "No kissing." she said to him.

"What?" Sesshoumaru ascot her.

"No kissing just do what you do." she said as she pulled the covers down.

Kagome raised her hips , but Sesshoumaru had other ideas, he sat her atop of him.

"What the, what are you doing?" she asked him

"Tonight you will be on top." he told her.

"But...I.." Kagome started to say but Sesshomaru cut her off.

"Just wiggle your butt and rotate your hips." Sesshomaru told her as he grabbed her waist.

"What about a different position? I can be on my knees." Kagome told him.

"If we do it that way then there will be a greater risk of me marking you." Sesshomaru told her. Sesshomaru's used his hold on his hips to get Kagome started.

"Don't want that." she said as she began to move with him. Sesshoumaru moved his hands up to her rounded breasts. " When are you going to kill me?" she asked him. as she moved her body up and down.

"I don't want to talk about that right now." he said to her.

Kagome closed her eyes as she felt him enter her. She wanted him to hurry and have his release.

"But your going to give me an heir before I do." Sesshomaru told her.

"Do what!!?" Kagome half yelled as she began to violently wiggle.

"Only kidding." Sesshomaru told her as he tried to hold onto her.

"Umm..." Kagome moaned as she closed her eyes.

"Open your eyes." Sesshomaru told her as he kissed her jaw. Kagome opened her eyes and looked into his golden ones.

"I can't do this , please let's stop." she said as she looked into his golden eyes, Sesshoumaru looked into her eyes,." Please just let me spend my remaining time with him". Sesshoumaru got ready to respond when When he heard yelling. Kagome quickly got off of him Sesshoumaru put his pants back on and walked out the room to see what all the yelling was about.

"Sir we have an intruder."One of the guards said as he pushed a now human Naraku before his master.

"Idiots. He's no intruder." Sesshomaru told them.

"See I told you, you morons." Naraku retorted as he stood up.

"Uh, forgive us Master." The guards told him.

"Where did you find him?" Sesshomaru asked them. :

"I was in Kagome's room." Naraku told him.

"Why in the hell where you in Kagome's room?" Sesshomaru asked the guards.

"You told us as long as she is here to check on her to make sure she doesn't try to escape." they said to him.

"Get out of my sight." Sesshoumaru told his guards.

Sesshoumaru looked at Naraku now that the two were alone. Kagome came out the bedroom and saw Naraku, she ran to him. "What are you doing out here?" she asked him.

Naraku looked at her. "Guards thought I was an intruder." he told her.

"They saw you?" she asked him. Sesshoumaru cleared his throat.

"Stop looking at him." Kagome yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"It's okay Kagome. He's curious about it." Naraku told her.

"Naraku, go back to the room." Sesshomaru told him as he grabbed Kagome by the arm and threw her back in the bed room. Sesshomaru walked back into his room and closed and locked the door. Sesshomaru picked Kagome up off the floor by her air and pushed her onto the bed. Kagome crawled up on the bed and tried to get away from Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru grabbed her ankle and slid her under his body.

Sesshoumaru kissed her, Kagome bit his tongue. Sesshoumaru growled and dug his claws into her side bringing blood forth. "You're hurting me." she said .

"Then stop being a bitch!" he yelled.

"I told you I can't do this I won't be your whore, you overgrown dog!" Kagome yelled as she grabbed a good chunk of his hair and yanked it. Sesshoumaru growled as she held onto his hair.

Sesshomaru lowed her body even more to his. Sesshomaru grabbed her legs as he harshly entered her. Kagome let go of his hair. "I think I'm going to mark you as my property, and then kill Naraku before your eyes. Oh and after I do that I'll break you and make you wish for death." Sesshomaru told her as he brutality pounded into her core.

Sesshoumaru bit into Kagome's neck, marking her as his property. Kagome cried out as he licked the blood away from her neck leaving the seal of a crescent moon on her neck. Kagome cried out as Sesshoumaru came inside of her. Kagome touched the side of her neck. "Why?" she asked him "Why won't you just kill me?" she asked him as her side still bled.

"I don't have to answer you." Sesshomaru told her as he pulled out of her.

"Can I go back to him now?" Kagome asked him.

"No." Sesshomaru told her.

"No you said that I can have him after you have me." Kagome told him.

"That was before you tried to fight me." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Please?" Kagome begged.

"One more word out of you and you will become a mute." Sesshomaru warned her.

Kagome turned her head away and pulled the sheet around her body to cover herself from him. Kagome looked at the moon only a few more hours before the sun would be up. Kagome turned back to look at Sesshoumaru. "Master I'm bleeding." she whimpered as she held her side trying to keep the blood form flowing.

"Didn't I just tell you be quite?" he asked her. Kagome turned her head away again

"You're really disobedient, you were a problem when you were a child and you still are." he said to her.

Sesshomaru moved her hand away form her side and he began to lick at the blood. Kagome hissed as she felt his tongue dart in and out of her open wounds. Soon the wounds stopped bleeding and Sesshomaru licked his lips clean. Kagome looked at her sides and gasped.

"Thank you master." Kagome told him.

"What part of shut up don't you understand?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he back handed her.

Kagome held her face where he had slapped her. She wasn't use to this rough treatment, she had never been hit by anyone, not even Kikyou. Kagome moved away from him, she kept her head bowed and waited for the sun to come up.

* * *

Naraku was sleeping, tomorrow he would be back to his old form.

When the sun came up Kagome gathered her clothes and put them on. Sesshoumaru was already up and dressed. "Hurry up and bathe, I have new plans for you and your beloved." he told her.

Kagome ran into the bathing room and bathed , Naraku was sitting down stairs waiting for Kagome to come down.

Sesshomaru walked down stairs to where Naraku was waiting for them. "Naraku, I need you to prove to me that you don't want Kagome to die." Sesshomaru told him.

"I'll do anything." Naraku told her.

"Good." Sesshomaru said as he handed ' Naraku a black leather collar and a leash.

"When she comes down, put it on her." Sesshomaru told him.

"What?, this some type of joke?" Naraku asked him.

"I assure you it's no joke." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome came downstairs. Naraku growled when he saw the bruise on her face.

"Come here Kagome." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome obeyed and walked over to him.

"Do it." Sesshoumaru told him. Naraku looked at the collar and then at Sesshoumaru.

"Do it or I kill her now." Sesshoumaru warned him.

Naraku walked over to Kagome and put the collar around her neck."I'm sorry." he said to her as he fastened the collar around her neck.

"This is your punishment Kagome you're going to be leashed since you're an unruly pet you are going to be treated as one." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome was angry. She picked up the chopstick from the table and stabbed Sesshoumaru in his chest.

Sesshomaru chucked as he pulled the chopstick out of his chest. Sesshomaru took the leash from Naraku and yanked Kagome towards him. "I hope you enjoyed that Kagome, because now you will be lashed." Sesshomaru told her as he began to drag her towards the basement.


	8. Chapter 8

Special thanks to The Lost and Broken Butterfly

A/N: I will be going on a little break which means no updates for a while, it'll just be a month. I want you to know I love the reviews that I recieve so just give me this time to regroup and I will be back in March. Kags21

* * *

"Lord Sesshoumaru please spare her she didn't mean it." Naraku said to him. Sesshoumaru called Hiroshi. "Yes Master?" Hiroshi said to him.

"Take Naraku to my chambers." Sesshoumaru said to him as he dug his nails into Kagome's arm.

"Let me go!" Kagome screamed. Sesshoumaru slapped Kagome.

"Take him to my room now!" Sesshoumaru yelled at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi dragged Naraku away as Sesshoumaru took Kagome down into the dungeons.

"What are you going to do to him?!" Kagome half yelled.

"What makes you think you can ask me questions?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome as he punched her in the stomach. Sesshomaru chained Kagome up in one of the cell rooms. Sesshomaru walked over to a guard. Rape her, beat her...I really don't care what you do to her as long as you make her bleed." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes Mi' Lord." The guard responded. Sesshomaru left the dungeons and walked back up to his room.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into his room, only to see Naraku looking out the window.

"Where is Kagome?" Naraku asked him.

"She is being beat." Sesshomaru told him as he locked the door.

"Being beat?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshomaru walked over to Naraku. "She's lucky she isn't being killed." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku looked back out the window. Sesshoumaru looked at him. "It's shame that you're involved with her." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku.

"I love her she has always there for me especially when my parent's died." he said to him. "You're an orphan?." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down on his bed.

"I never felt like one with Kikyou and Kaede and Kagome around. "They never cared that I was an half demon." Naraku told him.

"Were you a virgin Naraku when you and Kagome had that one night?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No." Naraku told him and looked away from him. "Why do you ask?" Naraku asked him.

"Just curious." Sesshomaru told him as he laid down on the bed.

"How long will Kagome be kept in the dungeons?" Naraku asked him.

"Until she learns her lesson." Sesshomaru told him as he sat back up.

"It might be a while then." Naraku told him.

"I have all the time in the world." Sesshomaru told him.

"What are they doing to her?" Naraku asked him.

"Not really for sure, but I do know that the little whore will be broken once they are done with her." Sesshomaru told him.

"Then why am I in here?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru smirked. "With Kagome out of commission I will need some sort of entertainment." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku was at a lost for words. "I love only her, sir I would never do this to her." Naraku told him.

" I wasn't really asking you what you wanted." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"But I'm a half breed." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "She didn't mean to stab you." Naraku said to him.

"She should be lucky I didn't kill her when she was first bought here." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Your going to make me do things aren't you?" Naraku asked him.

"Not make you." Sesshomaru told him.

"Good, then I'm not going to do them." Naraku told him.

"That's fine, I'll just kill her now." Sesshomaru told him and started to walk towards the door. "Wait." Naraku said. Sesshomaru stopped and turned to face him. "What do you want me to do?" Naraku asked him. Sesshomaru walked over to Naraku. Naraku bit his lip.

"For now I want you get my breakfast." Sesshoumaru said to him as he opened the door to see Hiroshi standing there. "Take him down to the kitchens to get my breakfast, and then I want a report on what is going on with her." Sesshoumaru said to him.

* * *

Naraku followed Hiroshi down to the kitchens. Akira was in the kitchen finishing breakfast. "Lord Sesshoumaru wants his breakfast ." Hiroshi said to her and left Naraku in the kitchen with her, and went to check on Kagome.

Naraku waited as the cooks made Sesshomaru's breakfast. Once it was done, Naraku took it back up to him. Naraku knocked on Sesshoumaru's door. "Enter." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku opened the door and walked in, closing the door behind him.

"That was fast." Sesshomaru said as Naraku set the tray down on a small table.

"Hiroshi went down to check on Kagome." Naraku told him.

* * *

Kagome was curled up in a ball her back was bleeding , she was thankful that the guards didn't rape her. Hiroshi opened the cell.

"No, please no more!" she cried as Hiroshi walked over to her.

"Seems you have been broken." Hiroshi said to her.

Kagome wouldn't look at him. "Please tell him to kill me." she pleaded with him.

Hiroshi bent down to her.

"You should be glad you're alive, he has killed others for less than what you did to him." he told her. Kagome chocked on her blood. It was getting hard for her to breathe.

"Please tell Naraku I love him." she said

"And what do you have to say to your master?" he asked her.

Kagome glared at him. "I hope he dies!" she yelled.

"You haven't been broken all the way, but don't worry about Naraku, The Master has plans for him." Hiroshi said to her.

Hiroshi left the cell. "Beat her again." He told the guards and left the dungeons.

* * *

Hiroshi walked back up to Sesshoumaru's room. "She isn't broken yet." He told Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru nodded his head. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku and then back at Hiroshi.

"If she isn't broken by morning, Naraku will be the one to beat her next." Sesshomaru told them. "Of course." Hiroshi responded.

Sesshoumaru dismissed Hiroshi and walked over to the table that Naraku had placed his food. Sesshoumaru sat down and began to eat. "Sit on the floor on your knees." Sesshoumaru said to him. Naraku did as he was told.

"You're going to use me for your own pleasures aren't you?" Naraku asked him. Sesshoumaru didn't answer him. "This is what I get for being found." Naraku said aloud. "Now I'm sex slave for a demon lord." he said .

"Doesn't mean that I am going to treat you like I treat Kagome." Sesshomaru told him.

"I'm not better then her, so don't treat me better then her." Naraku told him.

"You know how to behave, Kagome doesn't." Sesshomaru told him. Sesshomaru finished eating"Are you hungry Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked him. "A little." Naraku told him.

"Here." Sesshomaru said and placed his plate on the floor in front of Naraku.

Naraku looked at the plate. he was hungry he ate some of the food. "Thank you." Naraku said to him. Naraku stopped eating the food was to spicy for his tongue. "What is this?!" Naraku said as he pushed the plate away and put his hand over his mouth, his mouth was on fire. "Hot,hot!, Are you trying to kill me?" Naraku asked him as he looked around for some water to soothe his burning tongue.

Sesshoumaru watched with amusement while Naraku looked for water. The food wasn't hot to him, but then again Naraku was a half demon.

Naraku ran passed Sesshomaru and into his private spring. Naraku opened his mouth and jumped into the waters. Naraku took his shirt off and began to scrub his tongue. Sesshomaru walked into the spring and watched Naraku.

"You did that on purpose." Naraku told him as he rubbed his abused tongue.

"You're the one who didn't taste it first." Sesshomaru told him as he took off his clothes. Naraku watched as Sesshomaru got into the water.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked him.

"I'm joining you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"That's ok I was just getting out." Naraku told him.

"You leave and her fate is sealed." Sesshoumaru said to him

."You're going to kill her anyway." Naraku told him.

"True but you do as I say and she'll live longer." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku kept his back to Sesshoumaru. "Why me?" Naraku asked him as he looked in the mirror. "I mean I saw the women around here they'd be happy to share your bed" Naraku said to him.

"They are boring. I want to try something new." Sesshomaru told him as he swam over to him. "You never done this before?" Naraku asked him as he turned to look at him.

"Never have, you will be my first." Sesshomaru told him.

"Then how do you know that you really want to do this? I mean, I have no idea what I am doing." Naraku told him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk to much?" Sesshomaru asked him as he tugged at Naraku's pants. "Only Kagome." Naraku told him as he placed his hands over Sesshomaru's.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku's hand with one hand and with the other Sesshoumaru used his hand and removed Naraku's pants. Naraku yelped as he found himself naked.

"Very nice". Sesshoumaru said as he ran his hand over Naraku's chest.

"Wait we can't, I can't I love her this is wrong." Naraku said as Sesshoumaru moved closer to him and licked his neck.

Naraku growled low in his chest and then he quickly put his hands on his mouth.

"Seems you want it too." Sesshomaru told him.

"I do not know what my body wants, but I don't think that it wants to be with you." Naraku told him.

"I think it does." Sesshomaru told him as he ran his claws up and down Naraku's chest. Naraku shivered. "If it hurts, will you stop?" Naraku asked him.

"If it gives out more pain then pleasure, then yes, I will stop." Sesshomaru told him. "It smells like your about to go into heat." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku

Naraku growled low in his throat._ "Of all the times for me to go into heat." _Naraku thought to himself.

"How old are you ?" Sesshoumaru asked him after he stopped attacking his neck.

"19, in human years._" _he said to him.

"That's good." Sesshoumaru said to him as he kissed him softly on the lips..

Naraku kissed back then stopped. He jumped out the hot springs, he grabbed his clothes and tried to open the door, but the door wouldn't open. Sesshoumaru slowly stepped out of the springs he grabbed a robe and walked over to Naraku, who by now had slid down to the door.

Naraku looked up at him. "I'll give you anything you want except her freedom, all you have to do is please me." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Then I want her life. You can't kill her or harm her in any way." Naraku told him.

"Kagome will have to die." Sesshomaru told him.

"Then I wont be pleasing you any time soon." Naraku told him as he looked away from him.

"I could just always force you." Sesshomaru told him.

"You actually can't make me do anything that I don't really want to do." Naraku told him.

"Even if it involves Kagome's well being?" Sesshomaru ask him.

"You already told me that she was basically going to die no matter what." Naraku responded.

Sesshoumaru bent down to Naraku. "Kagome will live for a few more years, that is all I am giving you as far as she is concerned." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku didn't say anything that was the best he was going to get out of Sesshoumaru. Naraku nodded his head and stood up. Sesshoumaru unlocked the door and walked back into his bedroom with Naraku following behind him.

Sesshoumaru walked into his closet and changed his clothes. "I am going down to look over some paperwork you're free to roam the castle, except for the dungeons." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku and left the room.

* * *

Akira walked passed Hiroshi and stopped. "How can you be so cruel I can't believe I once loved you!" She hissed.

Hiroshi looked at her. "What am I suppose to do Akira disobey his orders?" he asked her.

"You didn't have to tell them to beat her again!" she yelled at him.

Sesshoumaru was in his study he could hear the two argue.

Sesshomaru rubbed his temples. "I'm going to put an end to her life once and for all." Sesshomaru growled. Sesshomaru stood up from his chair and walked over to the study door. Sesshomaru opened the door and watched as Akira slapped Hiroshi.

"Hit her back." Sesshomaru told him.

"What? I can't." Hiroshi told Sesshomaru.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and back handed Akira.

Akira held her face. "Akira you're dangerously close to being killed." Sesshoumaru hissed at her. Hiroshi helped Akira up. Akira looked at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry master." she said as Hiroshi held her. Hiroshi kept quite. "Kagome she's just so young, she's a teen, teens don't obey there must be another way that you can punish her besides making her bl." Akira never finished her sentence. Hiroshi put his hand over her mouth.

"I'm going to take her to her room." Hiroshi told Sesshomaru.

"Better yet, take her out in the fields." Sesshomaru told him.

"Yes master." Hiroshi told him and left with Akira. Sesshomaru sighed and sniffed the air. _"Naraku's aura isn't as depressed as it was earlier." _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he went to find Naraku.

Sesshomaru found Naraku in the dojo. "I didn't know that you spar." Sesshomaru told him.

"Some." Naraku said to him. "Helps work out my frustration." Naraku told him.

"I see, so you know how to use a sword?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he walked further into the dojo.

"Spears some arrows, no swords. Kagome and I were taught, Kagome's good with arrows and herbs. She got me in the leg a couple of times with her arrows." Naraku said smiling. Sesshoumaru was about to spar with Naraku when the servant came into the dojo.

"Lord Sesshoumaru the guards are asking for you in the dungeons." the servant told him.

Sesshomaru sighed. "Stay away from the dungeons and I might let you send her a letter tonight." Sesshomaru told Naraku and left the dojo.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked into the dungeons. Sesshomaru walked into the direction of Kagome';s cell and opened the door.

"Why was I called here?" Sesshomaru asked the guards.

She is broken." The guards told him. Sesshoumaru walked over to Kagome. Kagome kept her head down. Sesshoumaru watched as she tried to cover herself.

"Are you going to obey?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

Kagome slowly turned her head to face him. Her eyes were lifeless. "I'm sorry master, I'm sorry for causing you harm." she said as she coughed, her throat was dry. She kept her head down. waiting to see what he was going to do to her.

"How long has she been like this?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"For the past hour." the guard told him.

"Good, if you disobey me again, I will have Naraku kill you." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded her head. Sesshomaru turned to look at the guards.

"Have her cleaned up and dressed in servants clothes, and bring her up to my room." Sesshomaru told them.

"Yes Mi Lord." One of the guards said to him.

Sesshomaru left the dungeons and walked back to the dojo where Naraku was.

"Kagome has broken. She will be placed in my room. You are not to go near her until I say so. If you do, I will have you kill her." Sesshomaru told him.

"Of course you will master." Naraku told him as he picked up a sword. "Teach me." Naraku told him as he pointed the sword at him.

* * *

While Sesshoumaru and Naraku were sparing. Kagome was being cleaned, her wounds hurt they were still bleeding Kagome held the tears back as the female servants cleaned and dressed her.

Akira came into the room and finished dressing Kagome.

"Shh little one I will help you get through this." Akira said to her as she led her to Sesshoumaru's chambers. Akira poured Kagome a some water. Kagome drank it.

"Thank you." Kagome said to her. Kagome launched herself in Akira's arms. and cried.

"I want to die." Kagome cried in her arms.

Sesshoumaru finished knocking Naraku to the ground for the 15th time.

"That's enough for now go have some lunch." Sesshoumaru said to him as he helped him up.

Sesshoumaru walked into his chambers to see Kagome crying. "I don't want this life." Kagome said to her.

"Well unfortunately for you, Naraku and I made a deal. He agreed to pleasure me in ways that I now desire in order for you to live for two more years." Sesshomaru told her.

"Can I see Naraku?" Kagome asked him.

"Do you really want Naraku to see you broken?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"No master I don't." Kagome answered.


	9. Chapter 9

Special Thanks to the Lost and Broken ButterFly

* * *

Kagome kept her head down as Sesshoumaru sat down on his bed. "Leave Akira." Sesshoumaru said to her. Akira bowed her head and left Kagome alone with Sesshoumaru.

"Come here." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome slowly walked over to Sesshoumaru keeping her head down the whole time.

"My poor treasure your last years could have been better than this." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome looked at him. , Sesshoumaru touched the side of her face. "You will be sleeping in here you will serve only me." he told her.

"Your tears don't move me." he told her.

"Yes Master." Kagome told him. Kagome whipped her tears away and looked down at her feet. "For now on, you will wear only what I tell you to, and when you are in this room, which will be pretty much all the time, you will wear nothing." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome didnt say anything. "Kagome, take off your clothes." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome did as she was told. Once she was completely naked, she put her arms across her chest to cover her breasts up.

"I will be back shortly." Sesshomaru told her.

"What if I get cold Master?" Kagome asked him.

"Then cover up." Sesshomaru told her and left the door, closing and locking the door behind him.

Kagome's back was still hurting her. "Why me, why did I have to stab him ?" She asked herself she heard people talking outside the door.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was in his study.

Hiroshi walked into the room "You wanted to see me?" Hiroshi asked him. "Yes, I want you to tell Naraku that it's okay to see her."Sesshoumaru said to him.

"But why sir?" Hiroshi asked him.

"I want to know what his plans are really when it comes to her." Sesshoumaru said to him. Hiroshi nodded his head and walked out the room to find Naraku.

* * *

"Naraku, The master wants you to go and see Kagome , she is in his room." Hiroshi told him.

"Why? What is he up to?" Naraku asked him. Hiroshi sighed and walked away from Naraku. Naraku walked into Sesshomaru's study with out knocking.

"What in the hell is this all about!?" Naraku yelled at him.

"Come again?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"Why is it now all of a sudden I am allowed to see Kagome?" Naraku asked him.

"This might be your only chance, take it or leave it." Sesshomaru told him.

"Fine!" Naraku yelled at him and left the study and walked to Sesshomaru's room. Naraku walked into the room, only to see Kagome's back towards him. Kagome turned to face the door. "Get out Naraku." Kagome told him in a broken voice.

"Kagome what the hell did they do to you?" Naraku asked her as he closed the door behind him. Naraku bent down to her and hugged her from behind.

"Please leave me." she cried.

"No I'll never leave you I love you." he told her.

Sesshoumaru left his study and walked up to his room he stood outside the door and listened to them.

"He's going to kill me." she told him .

Naraku turned Kagome around to face him. "Why are you naked?" he asked her.

"He wants me to be this way." she told him.

"Kagome I need you to do what he says, just until I can find a way to get us both out of here." he told her.

Sesshomaru growled._"So the little bastard plans on running. Well, I guess that I will just have to have him broken as well." _Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Naraku kiss Kagome's bare back. "I'm so sorry that he made them do this to you." Naraku told her.

"It's not your fault." Kagome told him as she looked away from him.

"I promise Kagome, I will get us out of here." Naraku told her.

"Shouldn't make promises you cant keep." Sesshomaru said as he walked into the room and closed the door.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru. Naraku took his top off and put it on Kagome. "You had no right to beat her this way!" Naraku growled.

"This is my castle I can do whatever I want including making you suffer." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I won't let you kill her." Naraku said to him.

"I'm letting her live till she is 18, be glad." Sesshoumaru said to him. "Now get out I have things to discuss with her.

"You think I'm going to leave so you can rape her?!" Naraku yelled at him. Kagome looked at Naraku.

"He's not going to rape me, he merely wants to talk to me. Please Naraku, just leave the room." Kagome told him. Naraku looked at Kagome.

"I'm staying here." Naraku told her as he looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Fine, then we do this the hard way." Sesshomaru told him. Sesshomaru opened the door. "Guards!" Sesshomaru yelled down the hall. Kagome looked at Naraku.

"Please Naraku, before they do to you what was done to me." Kagome pleaded.

Naraku bent down and kissed her on the lips. "I'll see you later." he told her and walked out the room. Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru once Naraku and the guards were gone.

"Seems Naraku will have to be broken as well." he said to her. Sesshoumaru now stood in front of her.

"I wonder how broken you really are?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I wasn't thinking." Kagome said to him

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up by her hair, hurting her scalp. "You're hurting me." she cried.

"That's not what I want to hear!" Sesshomaru growled as he pulled her hair some more.

"I'm sorry!" Kagome half yelled.

"Wrong again." Sesshomaru told her as again tightened his grip. Kagome thought for a second. "Harder Master!" Kagome yelled.

Sesshomaru let go of her hair. "Good girl." Sesshomaru said to her. Kagome rubbed her abused scalp.

"Don't touch it." Sesshomaru told her and swiped her hand back down.

Kagome wrapped her arms around her stomach. Kagome looked at him.

Naraku paced back and forth in his room. "I have to get her out of there but how." he wondered. Naraku stepped out Kagome's bedroom and bumped into Akira.

" I'm sorry." she said to him.

"You're Kagome's love aren't you?" she asked him.

"I am." Naraku said to her.

"I'm sorry for what he's going to do to her he's been searching for Kagome for years." Akira said to him.

"How many years?" Naraku asked her.

"Oh, several more years then the first day she was here." She told him.

"How many?" Naraku asked her.

"He started looking for the one five years before Kagome was born." She told him.

"The bastard." Naraku said to himself more then to anyone around him.

"I'm sorry, I have said to much. Good day Naraku." She told him and left. Naraku walked back into Kagome's room.

Naraku walked back out of Kagome's bedroom and down to Sesshoumaru's ."You're not allowed in." Hiroshi said to him.

"Get out of my way I know he's been looking for her before she was ever born!" Naraku yelled. "And what are you going to do about it you're just a half breed." Hiroshi said to him.

Naraku heard Kagome scream. "Kagome!" Naraku yelled.

"You can't save her this is what she was born for." Hiroshi told him.

Naraku pushed Hiroshi out the way and ran into Sesshoumaru's bedroom to see Kagome holding her throat .and Sesshoumaru's hand glowing.

"What did you do?" Naraku asked him.

"Speak Kagome". Sesshoumaru said to her.

"Oh that's right, she's a mute now" Sesshoumaru said

"What did you go and do that for you jack ass!?!?!" Naraku yelled.

"You forget your place." Sesshomaru said to him as he swiped his poison whip at his feet.

"How long will she be like this?" Naraku asked him.

"Until I heal her." Sesshomaru told him.

"What did she do to deserve such punishment?" Naraku asked him.

"Even though I don't have to answer to my whore's, she disobeyed. I gave her several warnings." Sesshomaru told him as he walked over to him. Naraku growled and punched Sesshomaru in the jaw.

Sesshoumaru growled and knocked Naraku to the floor. Kagome looked at them.

"You had no right to do that, I know you've looking for her before she was even born." Naraku said as he pushed Sesshoumaru off of him.

Sesshoumaru wiped the blood off his lip and stood up and grabbed Kagome.

"That was really dumb of you." Sesshoumaru told him.

"Guards!" Sesshoumaru yelled. The guards came in the room for the second time that day.

"Take Naraku to his room I want a guard in the room with him at all times " Sesshoumaru told them

The guards grabbed Naraku. " Get off of me, you bastard I'll kill you for this!"Naraku yelled as he was carried out the room.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome. "He should really learn to keep his mouth shut." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome looked away from him.

"Don't you agree?" Sesshomaru asked her. Kagome nodded her head. "Good then. Now take that shirt off and lets try this again." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome did as she was told. "If you disobey me again, it will be your vision I take next." Sesshomaru warned her.

Kagome closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru kissed Kagome on her breasts. "Put your arms around my neck." he said to her. Kagome did as he wanted She rested her chin on his shoulder. she stayed still as she felt him moving his hands over her body. Sesshoumaru ran his hands thorough her hair. "Do you hate me Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he bit into her neck where he had marked her.

Kagome shook her head no. Sesshoumaru dug his claws in her back reopening her wounds. "Don't lie to me." He hissed

Kagome began to silently cry. Kagome nodded her head. "Yes...I do hate you." She silently said as her tears fell from her eyes.

"You know Kagome, if you would of just stayed with me when you were younger, it wouldn't be like this." Sesshomaru told her.

Sesshomaru licked her jaw and cheek, catching a few of her tears on his hot tongue. "I wish I was a bird so that I can fly away." Kagome thought to herself.

Kagome looked at him. ""I would have given you anything you wanted the finest silk, gold anything until I ended your life." Sesshoumaru told her.

Kagome 's body hurt. She placed her hand on his wrist. "_I just want to be free." _she said to herself as she looked into his golden eyes, "_What did Naraku mean he has been searching for me, what was special about her?" _she wondered.

"You have been brave enough for one day. I want you to lay down and get some sleep." Sesshoumaru told her. Kagome laid down on the bed and covered herself up. "I am going to go speak to Naraku about his actions." Sesshomaru told her.

Kagome closed her eyes. Sesshomaru kissed her on the forehead and stood up. Sesshomaru walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's old room, only to see Naraku sitting on the window seal.

"Who told you that I have been searching for her?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he locked the door. "None of damn business." Naraku told him.

"What you did in there you will be punished for." Sesshoumaru told him.

"You were going to do that anyway." Naraku told him as he got up from the widow seal. "So go ahead beat me or whatever you want but our deal is off I won't be pleasing you." Naraku told him

Sesshomaru didn't say anything to Naraku, he just silently walked out of the room and back into his. Sesshomaru walked over to Kagome's sleeping form. Sesshomaru moved her hair away from her neck. Sesshomaru bent his head down to her mark. He pressed his sharp, jagged teeth against her tender, delicate flesh._ "Naraku said that the deal was off, so why haven't I killed her?" _Sesshomaru thought to himself. Kagome moved in her sleep. _"I...I can't do it." _Sesshomaru said to himself.

The sun shined into Naraku's room he hadn't slept he was busy thinking of different ways to get him and Kagome out the castle in one piece. Hiroshi opened Naraku's bedroom door.

"Breakfast is ready." Hiroshi said to him.

"I'll pass." Naraku told him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru had requested that you come unless you want more harm to come to her." Hiroshi told him.

Naraku growled and walked out the room and down to the hall where Sesshoumaru was seated. Naraku sat as far away from Sesshoumaru as he could.

"Don't you want to see her?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at him. "Why don't you tell me the reason you captured her." Naraku said to him.

"You mean to tell me that you don't know?" Sesshomaru asked him as Kagome walked into the room. Kagome kept her eyes on Sesshomaru. She walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Sit." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome sat down next to Sesshomaru. "Her back has been healed, she is in no pain." Sesshomaru told Naraku.

"Did you brain wash her?" Naraku asked him.

"No Naraku, he didn't. I have learned to accept my calling." Kagome told him in a sweet voice. Naraku's eyes went wide.

"What happened to the Kagome that wanted her freedom?" Naraku asked her. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru nodded his head. Kagome smiled and turned back to look at Naraku.

"Accept the calling and live a good life until my time is up, or turn it away and never see the light of day again." Kagome told him.

"Yup, he brainwashed you." Naraku said to her as he looked at Sesshomaru.

"I bet you took her memory from her, didn't you!?!?!" Naraku yelled at Sesshomaru

"Naraku you'll learn that I can be a kind Lord when you obey." he said to him. Naraku grabbed Kagome's hand "Kagome look at me this isn't you please tell me what he did to you?" Naraku pleaded with her.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru. "Naraku let's enjoy the time we have ." She said to him. "Kagome listen to me , Kikyo and Kaede protected you for a reason that same reason is why he's going to kill you!" Naraku said to her.

"You love me Kagome, and I love you don't do what he wants."Naraku said to her.

"Naraku I want you to please Master." Kagome said to him.

"Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"Naraku, it's over. I only live for Sesshomaru." Kagome told him as she took her hand from him. "Please him Naraku." Kagome told him.

"No." Naraku told her.

"Then I really don't see why you should be here." Kagome told him.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to The Lost and BrokenButterfly

* * *

Naraku looked at Kagome then at Sesshoumaru. "I'm here because I love you." he said to her

Kagome's eyes flickered. "But if you want me to leave then I will." Naraku said to her as he stood up from the table. "I'll be gone before the end of the day." he said to her and left the dinning hall. Kagome looked at Naraku's retreating form. She wasn't happy.

* * *

Naraku looked out the window. "How had things gone so wrong they were so happy until Sesshoumaru came after Kagome. Naraku was packing what few things he had.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood up. " Kagome you're free for the rest of the day." Sesshoumaru told her and walked out the room. He walked up the stairs and was now standing in front of the room where Naraku was inside. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked inside and locked the door.

Naraku turned around to leave only to see a pair of golden eyes glaring at him.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked him.

"Did you think I was actually going to let you leave this castle?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku sighed. "Perhaps in a body bag." Naraku told him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"What happened to her?" Naraku asked himself more then Sesshomaru.

"She rather live peacefully then fight me every day." Sesshomaru answered.

"Because you would order her beat." Naraku told him.

"Only when she disobeyed." Sesshomaru told him.

"Which was pretty much all the time." Naraku thought to himself.

"Look, let me leave for a few hours, I will be back by dark." Naraku told him.

"I don't think so." Sesshomaru told him and left the room.

"Bastard." Naraku growled as he walked over to the door only to find it locked. Naraku sat down on the bed.

* * *

Akira was pacing back and forth in the gardens. she stopped when she saw Kagome.

"Kagome." Akira said as she walked over to her. Kagome looked at her and cried. Akira sat down next to her and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" she asked Kagome.

"I had to tell him I didn't love him." Kagome cried.

"Why?" Akira asked her.

"Because Master told me that Naraku belongs to him." Kagome told her.

"I'm so sorry that you two are being hurt by him." Akira told her. "Just have faith." Akira told her and left to find Hiroshi.

Akira found Hiroshi sitting in the library. "Explain to me how you can live with yourself!" Akira yelled at him.

"Simple. I wish to live." He told her. Akira balled her fists up and punched him in the jaw.

"You really can't blame me for wanting to keep my life." he told her as he rubbed his abused jaw.

"Your so selfish." she told him and stormed off, away from him. Hiroshi sighed to himself.

"You will soon forgive me Akira, since Kagome will be gone sooner then you think." He thought to himself.

* * *

Naraku's door was opened an hour later."About time." Naraku said but stopped when he saw Hiroshi.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru would like to see you in his chambers." Hiroshi said to him.

Naraku growled. "Tell him to fuck off." Naraku told him.

"You really don't want to make him angry or did you forget about your little human friend?" Hiroshi asked him.

Naraku closed his eyes. "Fine take me to him." Naraku said and followed Hiroshi down the hall to Sesshoumaru's chambers.

Akira had finished cleaning and saw Naraku walking with Hiroshi. Naraku looked at Akira. Akira stopped in front of them. "Where are you taking him?" she asked.

"To his chambers." Hiroshi told her.

"You can't do this." she whispered to him.

"Akira don't do anything stupid." Hiroshi said to her.

"Unlike you, I have morals." She told him. Akira tackled Hiroshi to the ground. "Run! Kidnap Kagome if you have to and get out of the castle! She yelled at Naraku as she grabbed Hiroshi's neck and squeezed it.

"He will kill you." Naraku told her.

"Then so be it." she told him. Naraku nodded his head and ran to find Kagome. Akira punched Hiroshi in the temple, knocking him out.

* * *

Naraku found Kagome in the gardens.

"Kagome." Naraku said to her. Kagome looked at Naraku.

Naraku grabbed her by the hand. "What are you doing?" she asked him.

"We have to get out of here." Naraku told her.

"But." Kagome said.

"We can't talk now they are going to tell him any minute now." Naraku said to her as they ran through the gardens.

"Naraku I'm sorry for telling you that I didn't love you." Kagome said to him.

"Apologize later, we're going to have a very angry demon lord in a few seconds." Naraku said to her.

* * *

Hiroshi woke up a few minutes after Akira knocked him out. _"Damn, if I tell Sesshomaru, he will kill Akira, but if I don't tell him and he finds out anyways, I'm dead._" Hiroshi thought to himself as he got to his feet.

"I sure hope that Akira got out of the castle too." He thought to himself as he walked towards Sesshomaru's bed room door. Hiroshi knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sesshomaru said from the other side. Hiroshi walked into the room.

"Where's Naraku?" Sesshomaru asked him.

"He uh, ...Akira uh...I was knocked out." Hiroshi told him

"What?!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"Naraku ran and I was knocked out by someone." Hiroshi said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked over to him and pushed him out the way "Lock the gates now!": Sesshoumaru yelled at the guards.

The guards quickly scrambled and did as they were ordered. Hiroshi walked behind Sesshoumaru. "Master they are probably gone by now." Hiroshi said to him.

Sesshoumaru stopped and growled. "They?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Naraku and Kagome." Hiroshi said to him.

"If the two did escape it will be your head." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"But it wasn't me." Hiroshi told him.

"Then who was it?" Sesshomaru asked him. "It w as...uh...Akira." Hiroshi told him.

Your pitiful. You rather save your own ass then of the one you love." Sesshomaru told him and left the room.

Sesshomaru walked out into the gardens. Sesshomaru walked over to the main gate.

"Master Sesshomaru." One of the guards said to him.

"Did the human and the hanyou come through here?" Sesshomaru asked them.

"They said that they had your orders." The guard told him.

Sesshoumaru growled low in his throat. The young guard backed away as did Hiroshi. "Get the guards now!" Sesshoumaru said to Hiroshi without looking at him. Hiroshi left quickly to gather the guards.

The gates came open and the guards began to leave Sesshoumaru climbed on top of his horse and left with the guards.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku were busy running. "Naraku what are we going to do?" Kagome asked him. " I don't know Kagome." Naraku told her.

"He's going to find us and then oh god I don't want to even think about it." Kagome said to him.

"Then don't think about it, lets just run for now." Naraku told them as they jumped over a large tree root. Naraku and Kagome heard the horses closing in on them.

"Should we just stop running and hide?" Kagome asked him.

"There, in the hut." Naraku told her as he dragged her to a small nice looking hut. Naraku and Kagome knocked on the door and a young woman opened it.

"Can I help you?" The young woman asked them.

"We are in need of hiding." Naraku told her. The young woman heard the horses and looked at them. "Very well." The young woman told them.

"I'm going to be waiting out here, maybe they wont even stop." The young woman told them. "Thank you." Kagome told her. Naraku and Kagome walked into the house and closed the door behind them.

The young woman walked over to the edge of her garden and began to busy her self with a few minor weeds.

The guards stopped in front of the hut Sesshoumaru looked at the woman. The girls eyes went wide the two in the house were running away form the Western Lord.

"L..Lord Sesshoumaru." she said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. "Woman did you see a small human female and a hanyou come this way?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he looked around.

The woman froze she didn't know what to say. Hiroshi looked at the girl and then Sesshoumaru. "I asked you a question?" Sesshoumaru hissed.

"I..I, is their a reward for them?" she asked as she began to sweat.

"Your reward will be your life." Sesshomaru told her.

"Forgive me Lord Sesshomaru, but I care nothing for my life." The woman told him and went back to her gardens. "I will have your home burnt down." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then I shall simply have it rebuilt." The young woman told him. Sesshomaru began to get annoyed. "I will have you beaten." Sesshomaru warned her.

"You tell me like I care." The young woman told him.

"I will kill every one you hold dear." Sesshomaru told her.

"Have fun with that, I hold no one dear." She told him.

"I will let my guards have their way with your body if you don't give me a straight answer." Sesshomaru told her.

"Your guards look pretty handsome." She told him.

"Are you insane?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"Nope, just a smart ass my lord, and that will one day, possibly today, will be my down fall." The woman told him as she stood up.

Sesshoumaru got off his horse and grabbed the woman. "You're trying my patience." he said to her.

"Get your hands off me I am not your mate." she said to him.

"Burn the house to ground." Sesshoumaru told them. Kagome looked at Naraku.

"Naraku we can't let him do this." Kagome said to him. Naraku glanced at her.

"We can't let her be homeless because of us." Kagome told him and ran out the hut.

" Kagome!" Naraku yelled as he ran out after her.

Sesshoumaru smiled he grabbed Naraku by the arms while the guards held onto Kagome. "That wasn't very nice to leave without saying goodbye." Sesshoumaru whispered against the shell of Naraku's ear.

"You actually expected me to say bye?" Naraku asked him. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Take Naraku and Kagome back to the castle." Sesshomaru told his guards as he looked at the young woman. The guards left with Kagome and Naraku. Sesshomaru walked over to the young woman.

"Why do my prisoners always run to you?" Sesshomaru asked her.

"I have asked my self that question too." The young woman told him.

"Is she the one that you have been searching for?" The young woman asked him.

"She is." Sesshomaru answered.

"And the man?" She asked him.

"Just a new toy." Sesshomaru told her.

"Well have fun with your toy." she said to him. Sesshoumaru handed her a bag.

Sha'lula opened the bag." You didn't have to do this I would have sent word to you eventually." She told him.

"This is your reward." he told her as he got back on his horse.

"Not to much to ask I'd like to be there when you kill her."Sha'lula asked him.

"I will send for you personally." Sesshoumaru told her and left.

* * *

When Sesshoumaru got back to the castle he walked inside. "Master, Hiroshi is waiting for you in your chambers with Naraku and Kagome." The maid said to him. Sesshoumaru nodded his head and walked up the stairs. He heard yelling coming from his chambers.

"Let's us go you can't keep us here!" Kagome yelled

"Quite you two didn't have to run." He told them.

"Akira told me too! It was just a spur the moment I'm going to regret this kind of thing!" Naraku yelled back. Sesshomaru stopped at his door and chuckled. _"I think Naraku is more of a character then Kagome is."_ Sesshomaru thought to himself.

Sesshomaru opened the door and walked on in to the room. Sesshomaru dismissed every one in the room but Naraku and Kagome. Once they were gone, Sesshomaru closed the door.

"So Akira told you to run?" Sesshomaru asked him as he looked the door. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and Kagome looked away from him.

"Relax Kagome, you are not at fault, but I can not let you go unpunished. You will have kitchen and garden duties for the next full moon." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome nodded her head. "And as for you, I think that I will have Akira killed in your place."

Sesshomaru told him. "No! You bastard!" Kagome yelled at Sesshomaru as she jumped on him. Sesshomaru through Kagome on the bed and turned his attention back towards Naraku.

"On your knees." Sesshomaru told him in a deadly tone.

Naraku got down on his knees and looked at Sesshoumaru. "Kagome would like to see what Naraku does to keep you alive for two years?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he undid his pants. Kagome shook her head no.

Kagome swallowed she knew what he was going to make Naraku do.

"Please don't make me watch I know he's yours master." Kagome said to Sesshoumaru.

Naraku couldn't look at Kagome.

"I guess it would be better for you not to see what I am going to do to him, get out." Sesshoumaru said to her. Kagome glanced at Naraku and ran out the room. Once she was out the room. Sesshoumaru pulled out his aroused member.

Naraku placed his hands on Sesshoumaru's legs and engulfed his member into his mouth. Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he felt Naraku slowly move his head up and down his long shaft. "You shouldn't of ran away." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku began to suck harder and gave his member quicker strokes.

"_Maybe I should of made the little whore watch._" Sesshomaru thought to himself. Sesshomaru began to pant and Naraku bit the head of Sesshomaru's member. Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshoumaru back handed Naraku and checked his member to make sure it was all still there. Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru licked his lips. "Wrong move, my pet." Sesshoumaru hissed.

"I'm not your pet!" Naraku hissed.

Sesshoumaru grabbed Naraku by his throat chocking him making Naraku gasp for air.

"You're mine and you will continue to be mine even after I kill her!" Sesshoumaru yelled at him and threw him on the bed.

Naraku coughed as he tried to catch his breath. "You will never have me willingly." Naraku told him as he tried to breathe

"You will soon change your mind, for tomorrow night might just be the last night Kagome lives through." Sesshomaru told him.

"You said two years." Naraku told him.

"Doesn't matter what I said, I can change it." Sesshomaru told him.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked out of his room. "Master, am I going to die tomorrow?" Kagome asked him.

"You might." Sesshomaru told her as he pushed her into a empty room and closed the door behind them. "Naraku bit me and I need you to see if it is going to get infected." Sesshomaru told her.

"Okay, where did Naraku bite you at?" Kagome asked him.

Sesshoumaru glared at her and pulled his pants down. Kagome held back her laugh and looked at his it. "He didn't break the skin he has a temper and just got mad." she said to him. Sesshoumaru pulled his pants back up.

"Kagome go down stairs and start your kitchen duty." Sesshoumaru said as he walked back into his room Naraku glared at him.

"I have been patient with you Naraku, and my patience is over tonight you will scream in pleasure and pain." Sesshoumaru told him as he walked over to the bed.

"Why cant I be the one who makes the other scream?" Naraku asked himself more then Sesshomaru as he took his clothes off.

"Perhaps later." Sesshomaru told him as he flipped Naraku onto his stomach.

"You shouldn't of bit me." Sesshomaru told him as he grabbed his hips.

"You see now I'm going to have to do this dry." Sesshomaru told him. Naraku quickly turned to look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru harshly thrusted into Naraku.

Naraku screamed, he dug his claws into the sheets, he was glad that he was a half demon it would hurt more. Sesshoumaru thrusted himself more and more into Naraku entrance. "Stop you're killing me." Naraku whimpered.

Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his pale neck. "This is your fault." Sesshoumaru said as he licked Naraku's neck.

"I wont bite you again." Naraku cried.

"I'm sure after this you won't." Sesshomaru told him as he quickened his pace. Naraku laid his head down and placed one of the pillows over his head. Sesshomaru smirked and grabbed Naraku's hair, lifting him back up.

Blood poured from Naraku, making Sesshoumaru's assault seem easier. Naraku's blood stained the silk sheets as Sesshomaru continued to pound into Naraku. "This is torture on my knees." Naraku said to himself more then to Sesshomaru.

Naraku closed his eyes. As Sesshoumaru continued to move inside of him. Sesshoumaru claws dug into Naraku's back. "Please stop I'll do what you want I'll never run away again, I would have your heirs if it was possible just stop the pain." Naraku begged Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru roared loud as he released his load. everyone in the castle heard it. Kagome cried. Naraku was no longer hers.

Sesshomaru turned Naraku onto his back and he laid down on top of him. Naraku turned his head, showing Sesshomaru his neck. Sesshomaru licked Naraku's neck, causing Naraku to cringe. "Stay by my side, and harm will never again come to you." Sesshomaru told him.

Naraku nodded his head. "I hate myself for being so weak." Naraku thought to himself. "I think you should just kill her, put her out of her misery. Please don't make her live the way she is." Naraku told him. "Kitchen and garden duty isn't that bad." Sesshomaru told him.

"That's not what I meant, I meant her seeing me and we're not together." he told Sesshoumaru. "Ah don't you realize by now this was fate Naraku she was never meant to have a long life she was only born for one purpose." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku was sore. Sesshoumaru rolled off 0f Naraku and sat up in the bed pulling Naraku close to him."Are you hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"No.."Naraku said.

"Well I am". Sesshoumaru said and pulled the string signaling the kitchen.

Kagome quickly gathered up two plates of food and took them upstairs . Kagome knocked on Sesshomaru's door. "Naraku, say enter." Sesshomaru told him.

"Enter." Naraku said from the other side

"_So quick to answer."_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome opened the door and walked into the room. "Where would you like me to set it Master?" Kagome asked Sesshomaru.

"Ask Naraku." Sesshomaru told her.

"Kagome set the food on the floor." Naraku told her

"It's where dogs and their pets eat right?" Kagome asked them.


	11. Chapter 11

Special Thanks to my New Co author Chestnutmare, Please read her new story it's called Forbidden Love. It's A Sess/Kag

* * *

Sesshoumaru growled and got out the bed. He pushed Kagome's head down into the plate. Naraku watched the two." You're such a bitch!" Sesshoumaru hissed. 

"Get off of me!" She yelled.

Naraku looked at her, if he tried to help her the punishment would be worse.

Kagome face was inches away from the food.

"Master let her go." Naraku said to him.

"Why should I?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"Well because I wanted to spend some alone time with you." Naraku told him.

Sesshoumaru let Kagome go. Naraku looked at her. "How could you Naraku?!" Kagome screamed and ran out the room. Naraku started to run after her when Sesshoumaru stopped him.

"Let me go!" Naraku said to him.

"Not this again." Sesshoumaru drawled out in a monotonous voice. "How many times must I tell you that you are mine and now for your repeated insolence, Naraku, you will be the one to beat Kagome."

"Master please don't make me hurt her." Naraku pleaded with the smirking demon lord.

"It's either you beat the bitch into submission or I end her worthless life and take you like I did the other day…"

Naraku looked at him. He didn't want to hurt Kagome, he never could he loved her. Naraku was unsure of what to do. "You're going to kill her anyway, you promised she would live for two more years." Naraku said to him.

"I can always change my mind, now what will it be?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he sat down on the bed looking at the young hanyou.

"I..I'll beat her." Naraku told him as he swallowed the lump in his throat he was no longer hungry.

"That's a good pet, now come and eat." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"I'm not hungry." Naraku told him.

With Kagome….

"I cannot believe he is betraying me like that! He wants to spend time with that bastard out of his own free will!" Kagome muttered to herself as she scrubbed the dining room floor.

"What are you talking about dear?" Yuri asked. Yuri was another one of Sesshoumaru's slave women. She was a tiger demoness. She had long orange hair, tan skin, beautiful green eyes and two black stripes on each cheek. She really was a sight to see, no wonder Sesshoumaru kept her even though she's a cat.

"Oh nothing really, except for the fact the love of my life left me for that bastard dog." Kagome snapped at Yuri.

"Now, now child watch your mouth. We would not wish for the master to catch wind of this. You know he's killed many for less than that." Yuri said sympathetically.

"Yuri-San I am sorry for snapping at you, but I am just so angry," Kagome started sobbing, "How can Sesshoumaru do this to me? What did I ever do to him besides stab him with a chopstick? I just don't understand why he wants to hurt me so bad."

Yuri kneeled down and held Kagome. "Hush now child. The master can be a very horrible man if you invoke his anger, but if you behave, he will take care of you and give you as much kindness as his pride will allow." Kagome's tears subsided.

"I don't know how I can behave around him, he is always hurting me and keeping away from Naraku. Why doesn't anyone understand I love Naraku?" Kagome cried, once again her tears were pouring from her sienna eyes.

* * *

Akira had been in her room every since she had helped Naraku and Kagome she had yet to see her master. "Last time he beat me when he found out I had slept with one of his soldiers, but with his taste in bed partners changing so much she didn't know what he would do to her now. Her cat ears moved back and forth on her head listening for any movement outside her door. 

Sesshoumaru left Naraku to go look over some scrolls that needed his attention, on his way to his study he stopped at Akira's bedroom door. He opened the door and walked in to see Akira with her back to him looking out the window.

"Tell me Akira do you like making me angry?" Sesshoumaru asked her in a cold voice as he looked her bedroom door trapping her in the room with him.

Akira slowly turned her head to look at Sesshoumaru."I'm sorry master I just wanted them to have a life, they're both so young, you took me from my family when I was still a cub." Akira told him.

"What kind of excuse is that Akira?" Sesshoumaru growled. "What does you being a cub and I taking Naraku and Kagome have to do with each other?"

"I don't know my Lord. Please forgive me for my mistake." Akira whimpered as she fell to the ground bowing to the enraged demon.

"That's the wrong answer whore." Sesshoumaru hissed as he pulled Akira up by her hair.

"Ahhh!" Akira yelped.

"BE SILENT!" The demon lord bellowed at the terrified demoness.

She looked at him with her crystal blue eyes. Sesshoumaru sniffed her neck his eyes widened a fraction , he tilted her face up to look into his golden eyes. "How long?" he hissed. Akira looked at him not understanding what he was referring to.

Sesshoumaru growled "How long Akira have you been expecting?" Sesshoumaru asked her

Akira looked at him finally realizing what he meant. "I don't know I haven't really been paying attention." she told him.

Sesshoumaru released his hold on her hair ,he couldn't kill her now she was carrying his pup.

"You're carrying my pup Akira, your life is spared for now, you still will however be on kitchen duty." he told her.

"What happens after the baby is born?" she asked him.

"That will depend on what mood I am in." Sesshoumaru told her and unlocked the door and continued on his way to his study.

* * *

With Naraku 

Naraku took a bath and walked out the room he was hoping he didn't run into Kagome, he didn't want to hurt her, he wanted to help her .

Kagome came into the room Naraku was in. "Kagome." Naraku said to her.

"What?" She asked him.

"Kagome please you know the only reason I am sleeping with him is to spare your life." he said to her.

"What the hell is the point, huh Naraku? He's going to kill me anyways, why hurt me like this? Why make me suffer?" Kagome sighed dejectedly.

"Woman when will you cease your infernal talking?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked into the room.

"I'm sorry Sesshoumaru-Sama, please forgive me." Kagome sighed.

"Kagome, your little lover here misbehaved; do you want to know what's going to happen now?" Sesshoumaru smirked while Naraku paled.

Kagome looked at Naraku. Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru and then at Kagome. "Kagome I'm sorry." Naraku said to her.

"I have to punish you." Naraku said to her.

"What?!" Kagome yelled.

"I have to punish you." he told her not looking her in the eyes.

"I see." she said to him.

"What are you waiting for Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Kagome looked at Naraku before the tears fell. "Go ahead Naraku." Kagome said to him.

"Please master that has to be something else another way to punish her besides me beating her." Naraku said to him.

"Do you remember the last time I punished her?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku nodded his head. "I took her voice, the next thing I take will be her sight." Sesshoumaru warned him.

"Sesshoumaru-Sama?" Kagome asked quietly as her tears continued to leak from her blue eyes, now more of a silver color from her distress.

"Hai?" The demon lord replied.

"I know I am nothing but a lowly servant to you….but I think we can come to an agreement….I would like to know what you think of this idea. Can I please talk with you in private?" Kagome asked with her head bowed.

"Naraku leave us." Sesshoumaru ordered.

"Yes master." Naraku was pleased he didn't have to beat Kagome yet.

"Now what did you want Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked calmly.

"Master, I was just hoping we could make this relationship work. I know I am not always the easiest to get along with, and I'm sorry, but I can't so obedient like Yuri or Hiroshi." Kagome said softly. "I would rather make this pleasant for all of us, I am sorry for being so difficult."

"So Kagome when did you decide to be so agreeable?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously thinking she was probably planning something.

"I talked with Yuri today my Lord. She helped me see that I was wrong." Kagome replied to the handsome demon.

"Well then I'll have to thank her then now won't I? We will give this a try Kagome. It is not everyday a slave asks for a truce. I will grant you more liberties if and only if you do as I say without question."

"Anything you wish Master." Kagome agreed._ 'Maybe Yuri is right, if I behave, maybe he'll let me go and I can avoid those terrible beatings!' _Kagome thought to her self doing a little victory dance inside her head.

* * *

Naraku walked out to the gardens, Akira was sitting on the bench." Akira." Naraku said as he sat down next to her. "Hello Naraku." she said smiling at him. 

"I'm sorry if you got in trouble." Naraku said to her

"I'm ok Naraku, at least I will be for six months." she said to him.

"Six months?" Naraku asked her. "I am pregnant with Master's pup, he found out today." she said to him.

"I'm sorry." Naraku said.

"It's my life he killed my parents when I was a cub right before my eyes , all I am to him is a whore, his slave, to do with as he pleases,." she told him.

"Have you ever tried to leave?" Naraku asked her.

"Of course and when I did , he bought me back I was beat, so I gave up on trying to escape." she said Hiroshi came out to the garden . "Lord Sesshoumaru want to see you Akira.

Hiroshi said to her.

* * *

Akira stood up and left Naraku and followed Hiroshi back inside the palace. "I heard you're having Master's heir." he said to her. 

"I am." she said as they walked to the study, Hiroshi knocked and opened the door when he heard Sesshoumaru tell him to come in.

"Leave us Hiroshi." Sesshoumaru said to him. Hiroshi bowed and left.

Akira, I don't want you out of this castle while you carry my heir, is that clear?"

"Yes master."

"You will also go nowhere near Hiroshi or Naraku. Is that clear?" He growled out.

"Yes milord, crystal."

"Now go rest, we would not want the pup under any stress would we?" Sesshoumaru sneered.

"No master. I will go to bed now if that is what you wish." Akira started to cry.

"Woman why are you crying?"

"I don't know!" Akira sobbed. "I want…I want beef with soy sauce and chocolate sauce!" Akira was hysterical by this point.

"Stop crying Akira, you'll get your food, now go to bed." Sesshoumaru sighed while rubbing his temples, pregnant women could be very scary.

Naraku was still sitting in the garden his mind went back to when he was still a child and he was happy with his mother, father and older brother.

Flashback

"Naraku dear what are you doing?" his mother asked him as she walked over to her younger son.

"Hi mommy I'm just hiding from Muso." he said to her.

"Oh." she said smiling.

"Yes." he told her.

"Okay." she said to him.

Later that day Naraku was sitting outside playing with his older brother when they heard their parent's scream. Muso ran inside the hut, and everything was quite for a while. Naraku walked in the hut to see his parent's dead, he then looked at the man no demon that had killed his family, he had long silver hair and golden eyes, on his forehead was a purple crescent moon and on each of his cheeks were two maroon stripes. Naraku gasped. The demon smiled at him and left.

End of flashback

"He killed them." Naraku whispered and ran into the palace


	12. Chapter 12

Special thanks to Chestnut mare, This story is Nar/Kag/Sess

I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters, I do however own the plot of this story and Akira and Yuri, Hiroshi and any other Orginal characters.

* * *

"SESSHOUMARU!!" Naraku yelled as he entered the castle.

"What is it?" The demon lord asked as he ran into the room.

"You. Killed. Them."Naraku bit out as he punched Sesshoumaru in the face making his lip bleed. Sesshoumaru restrained the enraged hanyou.

"What are you speaking of?" Sesshoumaru growled at his angry lover.

"What's going on?"Kagome interrupted as she rushed into the room.

"Nothing that concerns you now leave." Sesshoumaru commanded.

"But master you are bleeding!" Kagome said shocked.

"I am fine, I will not repeat myself, leave now." The demon lord hissed.

"Yes m'ilord." Kagome bowed and left.

"Naraku, now who did I kill?"Sesshoumaru asked patiently.

"My family you bastard! You killed them all." Naraku sobbed.

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "I never meant your family." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"You lie I was a child I heard them scream I came into the house and saw them on the floor dead, you then looked at me smiled and left." Naraku said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Sesshoumaru licked the remaining tears away from Naraku's face. "I had forgotten about them, your father stole food from my lands and I hunted him down, your mother got in the way so I killed her as well, when you came in for some reason I couldn't kill you. and I had forgotten about you." Sesshoumaru told him.

"But I don't want to hurt you Naraku, so calm down." Sesshoumaru said as he let Naraku go.

Naraku moved away from him. "Naraku I haven't really been cruel to you, I've treated you kinder than anyone in this castle." he told him.

"Now go get something to eat." Sesshoumaru said before kissing him on the lips.

Naraku glared at Sesshoumaru but left him.

* * *

With Akira... 

Akira had eaten but she was bored now, there was a knock on the door."Come in." Akira said.

"Yuri what is it?" Akira asked her.

"I just came to check on you see how you're doing." she said.

"I'm ok until after the pup is born, then I'm at his mercy." she told her.

"Why did you try to help them?" Yuri asked her

"I just wanted them to be free he's going to kill Kagome sooner or later." Akira told her.

"Yes that will be a shame. She is such a nice girl. Maybe we can still help them." Yuri said to Akira.

"I doubt it, we'd end up dead." Akira whined.

"Maybe, maybe not." Yuri laughed."But I need to check into it more, so let's get you some food. I hear Kagome is cooking something exotic."

"Okay food sounds yummy!"Akira's stomach growled and both women laughed.

When Akira and Yuri got to the kitchens, Naraku was in the dining room waiting for the food to get done too. So Yuri and Akira sat at the table with him.

"Akira, how is the pup?" Naraku asked solemnly.

"The pup is fine, how are you? You sound sad." Akira replied.

"Oh it's nothing, I just remembered something, I'll tell you later." Naraku told her.

"Okay, I'm always here if you wanna talk." Akira said to him as the food was brought out.

"Oh that looks delicious!" Yuri exclaimed happily.

"It sure does, let's eat!" Akira laughed.

The three began eating, "This is so good." Akira said as she was on her second helping of food. Aklira stopped eating and looked around."What's wrong?" Yuri asked her

"It's just that , it's so peaceful where is he?" Akira asked.

"I believe he's in the dungeons looking over some things." Yuri told her.

Akira nodded her head and went back to eating. "Uh Naraku have you noticed Master acting different?" Akira asked him.

"Different how?"

"Well nicer to you, more understanding?" she asked

"Yeah why?" Naraku asked.

"Naraku it's um mating season." Akira said

"What?!" Naraku half yelled

"He's going to mate you or just have some wild rutting." Akira said.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Naraku groaned and hit his head repeatedly on the table.

"Nope afraid not Naraku." Yuri nodded.

"Oh someone help me, hide me, KILL ME!!!" Naraku panicked.

"Now why would we kill you?" Said a monotonous voice from the doorway.

"Uh-Oh." The girls said under their breath.

"Um well no reason really Lord Sesshoumaru."Naraku said sheepishly.

"Are you sure about that my pet?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Yes! Quite sure, yup never been more sure in my life!" Naraku blushed.

"Well then, I believe I will join you for this meal. I am famished." Sesshoumaru replied as he moved to sit next to Naraku.

"Akira, how is the pup?" Sesshoumaru asked as he filled his plate with food.

"The pup is fine master, thank you for asking." Akira bowed her head.

"That is good. Yuri will be with you at all times Akira, I do not wish for anything to happen to my heir. Is that clear?"Sesshoumaru asked as he slipped his hand under the table to rest on Naraku's thigh.

"Yes milord, I understand. Thank you for your concern." Akira replied.

"Naraku are you feeling alright, you are looking slightly red." Yuri asked Naraku.

"I'm okay Yuri, thank you for your concern." Naraku squeaked.

Naraku shakily ate his food, as Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand up and down Naraku's thigh.

Naraku whimpered as Sesshoumaru rubbed him. "What are your plans for the rest of the evening Akira?" Sesshoumaru asked her as he ate.

"I know you said I wasn't allowed to leave the house, but I was hoping since you want Yuri to be with me that maybe I could go outside even if it's just for a few minutes." she said to him.

"You may, Naraku and I have some things that he needs to attend too." Sesshoumaru said to them. Naraku paled. Akira looked at Yuri.

Yuri and Akira were now finished their meals. "Good luck Naraku." Akira said as she left with Yuri.

"Kami no." Naraku said to himself.

"Since you're done, my pet let's go back upstairs." Sesshoumaru said to him

"Are you sure you want to go upstairs, I mean isn't a little early for bed?" Naraku whined.

"No my pet, it's never too early for bed."Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Um well, I think I hear Kagome calling me!" Naraku started to turn around.

"I have far better hearing then you and nobody has called for you." Sesshoumaru told Naraku.

"Oh well I must have just been hearing things. Maybe I should go for a walk."

"I think you should come to bed and stop stalling dear Naraku." Sesshoumaru purred in his ear.

"That's okay, I'm not tired, honest!" Naraku told him as he started backing away.

Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku to him "I'll be gentle." Sesshoumaru said to him as he began pulling him towards the grand stairs.

Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku into his bedroom he then locked the door.

"Take your clothes off." Sesshoumaru said to him in a deeper voice.

Naraku swallowed, Sesshoumaru was being nice to him unlike the last time.

"You look frightened, I'm not going to hurt you much." Sesshoumaru said as he began to undress, Naraku was still in his clothes.

Sesshoumaru took the top of his kimono off leaving him bare. He walked over to Naraku and he traced his claw over Naraku's neck, before removing his top.

"I'm glad I didn't kill you." Sesshoumaru said and began to lick and kiss his neck.

Sesshoumaru's hand traveled to Naraku's pants he untied them and smiled when they fell to the floor. Naraku was frozen to the spot.

"Kiss me back." Sesshoumaru growled against his ear.

Naraku looked at Sesshoumaru, he kissed Sesshoumaru on his lips. Sesshoumaru growled as he ran his hand through Naraku's wavy hair. Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku onto the bed. Sesshoumaru looked into Naraku's ruby eyes before moving down to kiss his chest.

Naraku moaned as Sesshoumaru dipped his tongue into his bellybutton. Sesshoumaru slowly placed his mouth over Naraku's manhood making Naraku gasped as he took him into his mouth.

Naraku cursed his body how it reacted to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru lick the white seed that began to produce.

Sesshoumaru stopped what he was doing, Naraku looked at him and growled.

"You want more?" Sesshoumaru teased.

Naraku nodded his head. Sesshoumaru went back to pleasing Naraku, moments later Naraku spilled his seed into Sesshoumaru's mouth. Sesshoumaru licked his lips. Sesshoumaru flipped Naraku onto his stomach.

"Relax ." Sesshoumaru said to him before entering him. This time Naraku was more relaxed as Sesshoumaru took him.

If anyone were to go near the room all they would hear were moans and growling. Sesshoumaru dug his claws into Naraku's back as he pounded into him, when he felt his release coming he bit into the right side of Naraku's neck marking him. Sesshoumaru kissed Naraku on his neck after he licked up the blood from Naraku's neck before pulling himself out of Naraku and lying down next to Naraku.

"That was amazing." Naraku panted.

"I know. It was much better than the last time." Sesshoumaru said ans he pulled Naraku close to his body.

"Why did you mark me?"Naraku asked as he laid his head on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"I wanted you to be my mate .I always get what I want."

"I am well aware of that milord."Naraku chuckled."I am honored to be your mate."

"That is good, you should be, now rest."Sesshoumaru ordered as he pulled a sheet over them.

"Goodnight Sesshoumaru."

"Sleep well my mate."Sesshoumaru replied as they drifted off to sleep.


	13. True Love

Here you go have fun.

* * *

Naraku awoke the next morning next to a still sleeping Sesshoumaru. "Oh what did. I do last night?" Naraku asked himself, as he sat up in bed. He rubbed his neck and looked and felt the mark on his neck. Then it all came flashing back to him. "Oh damn we're mated." He said.

Naraku climbed out the bed, he grabbed his discarded clothes and put them on, he walked toward the bedroom door, fining it unlocked. Naraku slipped out the room closing the door shut behind him.

"What was thinking doing that?" he asked himself as he walked down the hallway.

Naraku knocked on Kagome's bedroom door, hoping she was in there.

Kagome heard the light knocking she got up from the bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"Naraku what do you want?" she asked him.

Naraku walked in not waiting for her to invite him in. "Kagome, I. Somehow I became mated to him last night." He told her.

Kagome slapped him across the face."How could you?!" She yelled.

"Kagome be quite, do you want him to hear you?" He said to her.

"Why Naraku, why?" She cried.

"I didn't want to. I don't know what happened." He said as he sat on the floor.

"Kagome please know this isn't what I wanted for us, you're my bride we have to find a way out of here together." He told her.

Kagome looked up at him. "Naraku we're doomed both of us." Kagome told him.

"No, we're aren't. We're going to get out of this." Naraku told her.

"Where will we go?" Kagome asked him.

"I don't know, anywhere but here." He said.

"Would you like me to run you a bath?" She asked him.

"Yes, please." He said with a smile.

Kagome walked into the bathing room to run the water for Naraku's bath.

Naraku sighed, last time the two tried to escape Sesshoumaru had found them.

"Naraku your bath is ready." She said from the bathing room.

Naraku stood up and walked into the bathing room. Kagome helped Naraku take his clothes off.

Kagome took her own clothes and joined him. Kagome kissed his neck, as she placed her arms around his waist.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said to her.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up, he saw that Naraku wasn't in the bed next to him. He threw the covers off of him and got out the bed. He grabbed his pants and put them on, he walked out the bedroom and walked down the hall, Akira walked out her room and saw Sesshoumaru.

"Morning master." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. Her stomach was beginning to grow. "Akira how are you and the pup doing?" he asked her.

"We're doing fine master." She said with a smile.

"That's good." He told her.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Akira asked him.

Sesshoumaru kissed her on her forehead. "Akira get something to eat." He told her. Akira nodded her head and left to go down to eat.

* * *

Kagome and Naraku finished their bath, the two walked back into her bedroom naked.

"I guess we better get dressed." She said to him.

"I have a better idea." He said to her as he picked her up and carried her to the bed laying her down on the bed.

**Lemon Alert**

Naraku climbed on top of her. His arms moved around her, her breasts were against his hard chest. Naraku's kiss was hungry and gentle at the same time. , He cupped her bottom.

Kagome moaned as she arched her back. He kissed her once again, he pressed his mouth to her breast, as Kagome moaned in bliss.

"I need you." She said to him.

With one quick thrust, he was inside of her, Kagome gasped he felt so good. She needed this she loved him no matter what had gone on between him and Sesshoumaru he still loved her and she him. Naraku took her and fast, plunging into her until Kagome was so caught up into it she lost all sense she screamed out in pleasure.

When they were done, lying naked together, catching their breath, the room was quite.

Kagome kissed Naraku on his lips, Naraku rolled off of her and laid next to her.

"MM, that was wonderful." She said to him.

Naraku kissed her back. "Kagome don't worry just keep doing what you're doing and I'll get us out of here." Naraku told her.

Kagome kissed him once again on his lips "I better go." He said to her.

Kagome sat up in bed. "Do you have to?" Kagome asked him.

"Yes, I'll be back I promise." Naraku told her as he got out the bed and grabbed his clothes.

* * *

"Hiroshi have you seen Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked as he walked over to Kagome's bedroom door.

"No, sire." He said to him.

Naraku heard Sesshoumaru's voice, Kagome looked at him, Naraku jumped out the window and landed on his feet. Kagome ran into the bathing room and quickly got into the water and began to bathe. Sesshoumaru opened the door and walked in he didn't see anyone, he walked into the bathing room and saw Kagome washing herself.

"Master." Kagome said as she looked up at him.

"Kagome you should already be downstairs." Sesshoumaru said as he bent own to her level.

"Yes, I know, I overslept forgive me." She said.

"Hurry and get dressed." He told her and walked out the room.

Kagome sighed. "That was close." She said as she finished bathing.

Sesshoumaru walked out the bedroom and down the stairs.

* * *

Naraku climbed back into Sesshoumaru's bedroom and quickly bathed, he then climbed back out the window and sat in the garden for a few minutes. "Naraku." Hiroshi said as he walked over to him.

"What do you want?" Naraku asked him.

Hiroshi smiled. "Lord Sesshoumaru has been looking for you." He said to him.

Naraku stood up walking pass Hiroshi and back into the castle.

Sesshoumaru's head tilted up, as he caught Naraku's scent. "Naraku where have you been?" He asked him.

"Sorry I was in the garden I needed to think." Naraku told him.

"Well sit down and eat." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku nodded his head and sat down beside Akira. "Enjoy your meal, I have some meetings I need to attend." Sesshoumaru said to the two he kissed Naraku on the lips and walked out the dinning hall.

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked into his study, and was greeted by Sha'lula. "Been a while." She said as she looked at him.

"Sha'lula I'm glad you could come." He said to her as he walked over to his desk and sat down.

"You said you were having some problems, what can I do to help you?" She asked him.

"It's Kagome." He said.

"Oh what about her?" she asked.

Her blood does something to me, and I haven't tasted it in a while." He told her.

Sha'lula closed her yellowish grey eyes. "When is she supposed to die?" she asked him.

" In two years." He told her.

"Well then a little taste won't hurt you." She told him.

Sesshoumaru stood up and walked over to the door, where he opened it and called Hiroshi.

"Yes master?" Hiroshi asked.

"Bring Kagome in here and escort Sha'lula back to her home." He told him.

"As you wish master." Hiroshi said to him.

Sha'lula was escorted out the castle before Kagome was bought to Sesshoumaru.

"You wanted to see me master?" Kagome asked him as she closed the study door.

"Kagome have a seat." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome did as he said and sat down. Sesshoumaru looked at her. She smelled wonderful, how he needed to taste her.

Kagome kept still as she felt him move to stand behind her, waiting for him to do whatever he was going to do. Sesshoumaru placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I thought you like to know that Naraku is now my mate." He said to her.

Kagome didn't say anything she just listened to what he had to say. "Nothing to say?" Sesshoumaru asked her.

"No master." She said to him.

Sesshoumaru pulled Kagome up from the chair, to fast for her to react. He ran his claws down her throat. "It's been a while since I tasted you, my sweet Kagome." He said against the shell of her ear.

Kagome turned her head away from him. Sesshoumaru smirked as he pierced her neck with his claws. Kagome winced as his deadly claws broke ths skin, Sesshoumaru sighed with satisfaction as the scent of her blood drifted across his nose.

Kagome whimpered as he bought his mouth to her throat. She stayed still as his fangs grazed her throat. He began to lap up th blood, Kagome closed her eyes, Sesshomaru held her in his arms as he drank, some of her blood, to any other person that would walk into the room, they would think it was a lover's embrace.

Sesshoumaru eyes glazed over as her blood flowed through his veins. Kagome was losing consciousness. Sesshoumaru took his mouth away from her throat but not before closing the wound. Sesshoumaru placed Kagome in the chair, he watched as her chest began to rise, letting him know she was still alive.

Sesshoumaru grabbed a cloth and wiped his mouth, before sitting down behind his desk.

"Two more years." He said softly as he looked her over.

An hour later

Kagome opened her eyes and looked around her surroundings, she was still in Sesshoumaru's study.

"Finally awake?" he asked her.

Kagome looked at him."What happened?" she asked as she sat up.

"You fainted." He told her

"Oh." She said

"Go back to the kitchen Kagome." He told her.

Kagome stood up and bowed her head before leaving the room. Kagome walked back toward the kitchen when she bumped into Naraku.

"Kagome are you ok?" Naraku asked her.

" I.. I think he did something to me but I can't remember." She said to him.

Naraku pulled Kagome to him and hugged her, two years can go by quickly, Naraku knew Sesshoumaru was slowly killing Kagome, he would have to come up with an escape plan sooner than he had expected.

If anyone want's to beta this or another one of my stories please go to my profile page click on my email and send me your info.

Thanks Kags21


	14. Together

4 months had gone by, And Naraku was still no where close to helping him and Kagome escape this hell. Naraku walked outside to the garden and sat on one of the stone benches. _"What can? I do, before I know it she'll be 17, and then 18, and I haven't thought of damn thing to help her." _He said.

Sesshoumaru was in his study looking over a list of Lords and Ladies that were scheduled to come over tonight for a dinner. "Hiroshi send this list and tell them the dinner is on." Sesshoumaru told him as he handed him the scroll.

Hiroshi nodded and took the letter from Sesshoumaru and left to deliver the news.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked casually into the garden and saw Naraku. "I expect that you will behave at the dinner tonight and act like you're my mate is that right?"

Naraku looked up at him. "Dinner?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes, some other Lords and Ladies will be over and I want you on your best behavior, if you're not I won't hesitate to punish you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Don't worry I'll do as I'm told." Naraku told him.

"Good." Sesshoumaru said as he sat down beside him on the bench.

"I saw Akira today she seems ready to pop." Naraku said to him.

"I saw her. I'll be glad when she has it." He told him.

"Are you going to kill Akira?" Naraku asked him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him."Who knows, go inside and get ready." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"Hai." Naraku bowed and left.

Sesshomaru watched him walk away, then he looked at the sky."Two more years...hnn.."

* * *

Naraku walked in and bumped into Kagome."Naraku-kun..." Kagome was cut off by his lips pressed against hers."I love you No matter what happens I'll always love you Kagome."

Kagome looked at Naraku's back as he walked up the stairs. Kagome walked into the kitchen where Akira was sitting at the table.

"Kagome what's wrong?" Akira asked her.

"I just. Naraku is acting, so unlike himself." She said to him.

"Hmm well there is a dinner tonight he must be nervous." She told her.

"I guess so." Kagome said to her. "Will you be down here for the dinner?" Kagome asked Akira.

"I don't know yet he hasn't spoken to me." Akira told her.

Kagome finished her work in the kitchen and walked out to the garden she didn't see Sesshoumaru sitting on the bench. "I wish Kikyo was still alive. She would know what to do." She said

Kagome looked at the rosary the Kikyo gave her and held it close to her. Kagome began to pray with her rosary beads in hope that they would give her guidance.

Sesshoumaru heard what Kagome said. "Praying for help?" he asked her as he walked over to where she was standing. Kagome didn't turn around to look at him.

"All the prayers that you send to Kami, won't help you." He said as her pulled her close to him. And smelled her. Her scent was getting more and more intoxicating, the more time passed. "Tonight there will be a dinner. You will be presented at the end of the dinner." He told her.

"H-hai Sesshomaru-sama...even if he can't help me then Kikyo can!!!" Kagome told him. Sesshomaru growled and yanked on her hair."Not even Kikyo can help you!"

Kagome cried as his claws bit into her scalp, "My dear Kagome you will behave or you won't like what I do." He told her before dropping her to the ground.

Kagome held her head down she didn't look up till she was certain that he was gone.

* * *

Naraku was in the chambers getting ready for tonight.

"Kagome please be ok." He said as he finished getting dressed. Sesshoumaru came upstairs to check on Naraku.

"Naraku that fits you." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku was dressed in a white and blue hakama and top. "What will I be doing tonight?" Naraku asked him.

"You will just be by my side." He said to him.

"Yes master." Naraku said.

"I'm glad that you know your place." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Sesshoumaru walked into bathing room, and went to bathe, Naraku looked at his clothes. There was a knock on the door. Naraku stood up and walked over to. The door and opened it.

"What is it Hiroshi?" Naraku asked him.

"The guest will be arriving shortly." He told him.

Naraku blushed and looked at Sesshomaru."Thank you.." He replied. Sesshomaru nodded and began to finish getting ready. Naraku looked out the window and saw Kagome. His eyes held so much sorrow for his loved one. He wished he could just sweep her off her feet and give her the happiest life anyone could as for.

* * *

The guest began to arrive. Hiroshi welcomed them in. Tonight would be a night none of them would forget. Sesshoumaru finished dressing and came back out and looked at Naraku.

"Let's go Naraku our guests await." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku nodded his head and followed Sesshoumaru out the room Sesshoumaru stopped at Akira's bedroom door and knocked. Akira opened the door and looked to see her master.

"Stay in your room tonight." He said to her. Akira nodded her head. And closed and locked the door.

Sesshoumaru walked into the grand hall with Naraku by his side and greeted the other lords and Ladies. They took their seats at the table. Naraku was seated by Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru is it true that you finally found that rare treasure?" Lady Sora asked him.

"Yes." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down and motioned Naraku to sit beside him. Naraku kept quiet as the lords and lady's talk amongst themselves.

As dinner progressed, more talk was said about the treasure. "I would like you all to come back in two years. Sesshoumaru said to them. Naraku's head shot up and he looked at Sesshoumaru who smirked.

"Why two years?" Lord Kisho asked him.

"There will be an offering." he said as he turned to look at Hiroshi and motioned for him to bring her out. Hiroshi left to retrieve Kagome. Naraku looked back at him.

"Don't do this." Naraku pleaded as Kagome was bought out wearing all white.

"Silence Naraku." Sesshomaru ordered and motioned Kagome over.

Kagome slowly walked to him. Her eyes scanned the room looking at all the lords and ladies of the four lands. She felt the hairs on her neck shoot up in nervousness.

Everyone looked at her. "For so Long we have looked for her one of the lords said. Kagome held her head down. Naraku growled. He jumped up and moved behind Kagome.

"Just do as I say." Naraku whispered to her. "Back away , you come any closer and I'll kill her!" he said looking into Sesshoumaru's eyes.

Hiroshi looked at Naraku,, As he backed away with Kagome in his arms dragging her out the room.

"Naraku ..release her!" Sesshomaru ordered. Hiroshi watched Naraku dragged Kagome out of the room. Kagome jumped slightly as Naraku mentioned he was going to kill her. Sesshomaru growled in fury."

"Guards! AFTER THEM!"

* * *

Naraku and Kagome ran out into the gardens. "Naraku are you nuts?!" Kagome yelled.

"A little." Naraku said as he looked for a way out.

"Naraku where are we going to go?" Kagome asked him.

"No clue, but anywhere but here." He said to her.

"But he'll just find us again." She said to him. Naraku picked Kagome up bridal style and jumped over the wall. He took off running with Kagome in his arms.

He had to think of a place for them to stay for a while. "He found a cave that was empty. He walked into the far back and sat down with her still in his arms.

"Kagome...We will leave Japan. Go to a place he can't find us." Naraku said his eyes loving and sweet.

"Naraku...going to a foreign land..." Kagome said.

Naraku nodded."We could go there get married have kids and live happy without Sesshomaru threatening our lives."

Kagome looked at him. "But he'll never stop looking." She said to him. Naraku looked at her "Naraku I'll never be free. He marked me as his property." She told him.

"He did what?!" Naraku yelled.

"He marked me." She said Naraku placed Kagome on the cave floor and looked at her. "Damn him." Naraku said.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked as she snuggled close to him.

Naraku held Kagome close as a tear escaped his left eye." I-I don't know Kagome..." Naraku brought her in his lap and held her close and tight.the lovers where together for now, that's what count.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was seething. He was going to hurt Naraku when he found him. Sesshoumaru paced back and forth in his study. Hiroshi came in and looked at him. "There's still no sign of them. He told Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru growled.

"I want them found bought back alive." Sesshoumaru hissed. Hiroshi nodded his head.

"Wait!" Sesshoumaru said.

"What is it?" Hiroshi asked.

"I marked them both." Sesshoumaru said to them.

Hiroshi looked at him. "Get my horse." Sesshoumaru ordered him. Hiroshi went to get the horses. Sesshoumaru meant him and the guards by the front gate. Sesshoumaru climbed on his horse, The gates opened and they took off into the night.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome were sleeping in the cave, or at least tried to.

The lovers embraced throughout the night, Naraku at dawn slowly opened his eyes. He knew they had stayed here too long and he cradled the sleeping maiden in his arms and walked out of the cave. He then jumped from tree to tree at a fast rate.

Kagome groaned in her sleep and snuggled into his chest more, savoring the warmth that his body was giving off.

Naraku found a village with humans and kids. It reminded him of their old village. "Wake up Kagome." Naraku said to her.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Naraku. "Where are we?" she asked him. "I found a village like ours." He said as he placed her feet on the ground. "Oh." She said as she held his hand.

The two walked around, they would have to find a place to stay.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and his guards made it to the cave where Naraku and Kagome stayed. He growled when he found it empty. "She will die a very slow and painful death." He growled as he climbed back on his horse.

* * *

Kagome sang and old folks song with th kids of the village while Naraku spoke with an elderly man that gave them a place to stay."Thank you kind man for giving her and I a place to rest." Naraku bowed politely.

"The pleasure is all mine and my grand children have taken a liking to your beloved." Naraku watched as she played with the children." Indeed she will make a fine mother someday." The elderly man smiled.

A little girl named Kinaru picked a small bouquet of wild snap dragons and gave them to Kagome."For you pretty lady." Kagome smiled and thanked her as the young girl sat in her lap. Kagome hummed and began to braid Kinaru's hair.

"Sweetheart what is your name?" Kagome asked as she braided the girl's hair.

"Kinaru." She told Kagome.

"Kinaru that's kawaii. Mines Kagome." Kinaru giggled.

" Kawaii desu ne?" The little girl said as she looked at a fox nearby

"Hai. it's very cute!!!" Kagome giggled.

Naraku looked at the wonderful sight."Indeed she would be a wonderful mother." Naraku replied to the elderly man.

"Naraku! Kinaru and I are going to pick some herbs we'll be back ok?" Naraku nodded and watched them walk over to a near by field that had herbs in it. It relived him that it was so close. It would be easier to keep an eye on her.

Kinaru and Kagome giggled as they talked. Kinaru was only seven and she knew her herbs very well. "Kinaru..." Kagome giggled and whispered.

"Huh?"

Kagome tapped her shoulder."Tag your it!" Kagome ran around the field as Kinaru chased her.

Once Kinaru got her, Kagome began to chase her in return. Once they where out of breath they plopped on the field ground and panted."That was fun." Kinaru giggled.

"Yes it was." Kagome said


	15. Chapter 15

**Mature Warning. PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU CANNOT HANDLE RAPE, LEMONS, VIOLENCE, AND LANGUAGE.**

Kagome walked around the village loving how peaceful and quite it was. "Hey." Naraku said as she walked into their hut.

"Hey I was just walking around." She told him as she walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"I really like Kinaru." She said to him.

"Are you saying you want kids?" he asked her.

"Yes, but with Sesshoumaru out there we can't, can we?" Kagome said sadly

"I would like too, but for now let's just wait." He said

Kagome nodded her head. "I hate to bother you two but, we could perform a ceremony if you two want to get married." The elderly man said to him.

Naraku looked at Kagome. "Thank you Sano." Naraku said to him.

"From what you two have told me, your love has been tested so many times." He said

"It has, how we survived, only Kami knows." Naraku told him.

"Well I will talk the women and get your ceremony started." He said and left them.

"We're finally getting married." Kagome said hugging Naraku.

* * *

Sesshoumaru decided to set up camp for the night. "We'll have your tent ready soon Master." Hiroshi said 

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and looked up at the sky. The rest of the soldiers finished making the camp for the night. Hiroshi was the only solider brave enough to go near Sesshoumaru, the rest stayed away seeing that Sesshoumaru had been in a foul mood since finding the empty cave.

"Everything is ready for you master."Hiroshi told him.

Sesshoumaru looked at him and then turned back to look at the sky. "May I ask what you will do once you see Naraku?" Hiroshi asked him.

This caused Sesshoumaru to growl. "When he is found, he will be punished the proper way since he is my mate." He said to Hiroshi. Sesshoumaru then stood up and walked to his tent and walked inside.

"Where is he, He is only a half demon he can't hide forever." Sesshoumaru said to himself.

* * *

Kagome was taken away by the women of the village to be prepared for the ceremony. "So Kagome are you nervous?" one of the women asked her. 

"A little, but I have been in love with Naraku every since I was a kid." She told her.

"True love." She said.

Kagome's hair was washed and combed and then pulled back away from her face. Her lips were painted a ruby red. Kagome looked at herself in the mirror. "Okay Kagome it's time for your dress." One of the elder women said.

Kagome looked at the dress. It was a light purple with blue flowers on it. "I wish Kikyou was here." She said as they handed her the dress.

While Kagome got ready for the ceremony, Naraku did the same.

"Are you nervous?" Sano asked Naraku.

"Is it that obvious?" Naraku asked him.

"Yes, but what man wouldn't be." He said to him.

"I'll come back and get you." Sano said and left Naraku to his own musings.

Naraku looked at himself in the mirror, he looked at the mating mark that was on his neck. "I really don't want to see him again." Naraku said as he rubbed the mark.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat up and walked out the tent and walked over to the river, he sat down on the grass, his hand moved to his hair. 

Sesshoumaru missed his mate. He missed the look in Naraku's eyes when he would deny him.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air for any scent of Naraku or Kagome but he found none.

* * *

Naraku and Kagome sat in front of each other as the monk chanted over them, the two exchanged a clear liquid drinking the contents down. When the ceremony was over the young couple, kissed. It was now a celebration the villagers were dancing and eating. 

"We're married." Kagome said smiling at Naraku.

* * *

A few days Later 

Sesshoumaru and his soldiers were still going from village to village looking for Kagome and Naraku. Hiroshi was standing beside Sesshoumaru as they looked at the village from a distant.

"Are we going there?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Yes we're." Sesshoumaru said as he directed his horse in that direction. The horses made their way to the village of the unsuspecting villagers.

Sesshoumaru got off the horse and walked into the village with Hiroshi and the other soldiers behind him.

Kinaru walked up to Sesshoumaru with some flowers in her hand. Sesshoumaru looked down at the girl.

"Hi." Kinaru said to him.

Sesshoumaru didn't respond back. "Are you here to bring Kagome and Naraku a wedding gift?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru;'s eyes lit up. "Married you say, did you hear that Hiroshi, my dear mate has married my treasure." Sesshoumaru hissed.

Kinaru looked at Sesshoumaru and the other solider. She went to run for it when Sesshoumaru grabbed her by the back of her collar bringing her to his eye level.

"You my dear little one are going to help me get what I want." Sesshoumaru hissed in her ear.


	16. Chapter 16

"Let me go!" Kinaru yelled.

"Quiet!" Sesshoumaru yelled at her.

"What do you want with Kagome and Naraku?" she asked him.

"That is none of your concern." He said to her.

Sesshoumaru tied Kinaru hands behind her back and placed her on the horse. "Let's go." Sesshoumaru said to them as they walked further into the village.

* * *

" Kinaru been in here?" Sano asked Kagome and Naraku. 

"No, we haven't seen her." Kagome told him.

"I don't where she could be." Sano said to the two.

"Let's go look for her, Kagome you stay here in case she comes back." Naraku told her and left with Sano..

"She likes to pick flowers for Kagome." Naraku said as they looked for Kinaru.

Sesshoumaru stopped, he smelt Naraku not to far from where they were. , He walked over to the horse and picked Kinaru up.

"I want the rest of you to hide." Sesshoumaru said to his guards.

Hiroshi and the rest of the guards went and hid behind the trees. Naraku and Sano split up to search better for Kinaru

"Kinaru where are you!" Naraku yelled

Sesshoumaru waited patiently for Naraku to find him, Kinaru wiggled in Sesshoumaru's arms. "Keep moving and I'll kill you now." Sesshoumaru warned her.

Naraku walked out in the opening and saw his mate holding Kinaru in his arms.

"S..Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" Naraku asked him.

"I've come for you and Kagome of course." Sesshoumaru said to him as he walked over to him. Naraku was too scared to move. Sesshoumaru was now standing in front of him

"You mated. Kagome did you?" He stated more than asked.

Naraku was quite. His eyes went to Kinaru. "Let her go she has nothing to do with this." Naraku told him.

"But she does, I can see by the way you're looking at her that she means something to you." Sesshoumaru told him.

"But I can let her go after all she bought you to me." He said to Naraku.

"Hiroshi!" Sesshoumaru called.

Hiroshi stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru handed Kinaru over to him.

"Take the guards and find Kagome." He told Hiroshi.

"Yes sire." Hiroshi said and left with the other guards leaving Naraku and Sesshoumaru alone.

Sesshoumaru walked backed Naraku up against a tree. "I missed you." Sesshoumaru said as he kissed Naraku on the neck. Naraku turned his head away from Sesshoumaru.

"You have been a bad mate." Sesshoumaru said as he began to take Naraku's clothes off.

"What are you doing?" Naraku asked as his faced turned bright red.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Sesshoumaru asked him as he got rid of the last of Naraku's clothes.

Sesshoumaru bent down and took Naraku's length in his mouth Naraku had tears in his eyes he bit his lip to keep from crying out. His dark head looked to see what Sesshoumaru was doing, Sesshoumaru stood up and kissed Naraku gently. He stepped back, looking into Naraku's ruby eyes.

"So young." Sesshoumaru cooed.

Naraku turned his head away. Sesshoumaru took the top of his kimono off. Sesshoumaru pulled him close and kissed him again. Sesshoumaru pulled Naraku down to the ground and pull Naraku onto his lap. He stroked Naraku's neck, feeling the pulse jump under his claws.

Naraku mewled at his mates touch. "Don't stop please." Naraku said to him.

Sesshoumaru chuckled. "Very interesting Naraku." Sesshoumaru said as he turned Naraku facing him, he took his young mate's chin in his hand, and tipped his head back.

"Where to start." He mused.

Sesshoumaru began to nibble just below Naraku's ear. He worked his way down, licking at the side of the neck. Finally moving to his collarbone.

Naraku shivered, here he was naked sitting in Sesshoumaru's lap.

Naraku hesitantly kissed Sesshoumaru back cursing himself for being so weak when it came to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru pushed Naraku down on the ground Sesshoumaru's pale fingers curled around the length of Naraku's cock.

Naraku moaned. "You like that do you?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

Naraku didn't answer. He stretched his back, giving Sesshoumaru more access to his body., His hips began to move against Sesshoumaru's hand.

"Stop playing and get it over with." Naraku growled.

This caused the Dog Demon to laugh, Sesshoumaru moved away from Naraku and removed the rest of his clothes. Sesshoumaru engulfed Naraku's hard length into his mouth.

"Oh Kami," Naraku moaned as Sesshoumaru swirled around Naraku's length.

Naraku was losing it he was going to climax soon, Naraku yelled as he spilled his seed in down Sesshoumaru's throat.

Sesshoumaru swallowed all of it and licked his lips, before kissing Naraku on his lips.

"We'll have to finish the rest back at the castle." Sesshoumaru told him as he put his clothes back on.

Naraku grabbed his clothes and put them on he heard the guards returning. Naraku looked up and saw Hiroshi carrying an unconscious Kagome in his arms.

"What did you do to her?!" Naraku yelled at him.

"She wouldn't come quite so I knocked her out." Hiroshi said to him.

"What do you want us to do about the villagers?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Burn it." Was Sesshoumaru's reply.

"Very well." Hiroshi said as he placed Kagome body on the horse.

"No, you can't do that!" Naraku yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned to eye Naraku."Why can't I?" Sesshoumaru asked him.

"They didn't hide us from you. They know nothing about us please let them, live." Naraku pleaded with him.

"Hiroshi leave them be we what we came for." Sesshoumaru told him. Hiroshi nodded his head

Naraku rode on the horse that Kagome was on he placed her in his lap as they were taken back to the castle where Kagome would die.

* * *

When they arrived back at the castle Naraku hopped off the horse holding Kagome, who had yet to wake up. 

"Welcome back master." The maids and castle workers said as Sesshoumaru walked passed them.

Naraku stopped as Kagome began to stir, she yawned and opened her eyes and looked up at Naraku and smiled.

"Your back did you find Kinaru?" she asked not realizing where she was.

"I'm sorry." He said

"Why?" Kagome asked

"Because my dear you're going to die." Sesshoumaru said


	17. Farewell

Kagome didn't say any thing to Sesshoumaru, she turned her eyes back to Naraku, Naraku placed Kagome on her feet. "Take her to her room, get her cleaned." Sesshoumaru told his guards.

Kagome held her head up high as she was led away from Naraku.

Naraku watched as Kagome was taken away. "Come Naraku you need a bath as well." Sesshoumaru said to him.

"There's nothing, can do to change your mind is there?" Naraku asked him.

"No." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku didn't argue he just wanted to see his Kagome.

* * *

Kagome was being washed, Hiroshi stood outside the room as the maids bathed her, Kagome didn't enjoy her bath at all, she was too sad. 

"You can get out now." The maid said to her. Kagome nodded her head and slowly got out the tub, she was handed a towel. She wrapped it around her body and walked backed into her bedroom.

Kagome was dried off and handed a sapphire kimono with beaded jewels encased on the back of it.

Kagome put the kimono on. She was then sitting in front of a vanity where her hair was done, as well as makeup. She looked beautiful.

"All done." The servant said.

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. She started to cry. "Now don't cry. You'll make the master angry." She told Kagome.

"What does it matter?" Kagome said to her.

* * *

Sha'lula, Lord Kisho, his mate and the other Lords and Ladies were seated around a long table. 

"I hear you're about to become a father." Sha'lula said to him, while the other Lords and ladies talked amongst themselves.

"Yes the pup is due soon." He said.

Naraku was bought down to Sesshoumaru. "You looked a lot better now." Sesshoumaru said as Naraku kept his head down.

"Have a seat." Sesshoumaru said to him.

Naraku took his seat, he then saw Sha'lula.

"What are you doing here?" Naraku inquired of her.

"She is here for my company." Sesshoumaru said answering for her.

Naraku didn't say anything else to them, dinner was served to the guests Naraku didn't touch his food at all he had other things on his mind.

"Can I be excused?" Naraku asked Sesshoumaru.

""You have ten minutes to yourself then I am sending Hiroshi to bring you back." He told Naraku as the table was cleared.

* * *

Naraku nodded his head and left the dinning area, and went out to the garden, he looked up at the sky and then over by the window to Kagome's bedroom. Kagome walked out onto the balcony and also looked up at the sky. 

"Kagome." Naraku said getting her attention.

Kagome heard him and look toward him. "Naraku." She said loud enough for him to hear.

Kagome loved Naraku she was happy for the brief time they were able to spend alone, but her time was up and she knew it, and so did Naraku.

Hiroshi came out to the garden and spotted Naraku. "It's time." Was all he said to Naraku.

Naraku looked up at the balcony Kagome was gone, Naraku saw that the table was now cleared, Sesshoumaru was laughing and talking with the others.

Naraku was seated once again next to his mate. "Now, now be nice." Sesshoumaru said.

"Please don't do this." Naraku begged him

Sesshoumaru ran his claw over Naraku's face "Relax it'll be over before you know it." Sesshoumaru told him.

* * *

Kagome was being bought down to the dinning hall, each step she took was her last. 

"Ah the guest of honor has arrived!" Sesshoumaru said as he stood up. Kagome her gaze on Naraku, her eyes said it all. She would always love him.

"Well you look exquisite, more so than the first time I saw you." Sesshoumaru said to her.

Kagome didn't respond. She looked away, hating his golden eyes. Sesshoumaru placed his hand under her chin.

"Your life is mine." He growled.

Sesshoumaru grabbed her by her wrists and pulled her over to the table when she saw a familiar face. Sha'lula. "Surprised to see me?" She asked Kagome.

"You didn't know I am a friend of Lord Sesshoumaru did you?" Sha'lula asked her.

A white satin like table cover was bought out and placed on the table. Sesshoumaru picked Kagome up and laid her down on the table.

Kagome turned her head to see Naraku.

"I love you." She said to him.

Naraku leaped onto, Sesshoumaru's back. "No get off of her!" Naraku growled at him.

Sesshoumaru growled and threw Naraku off his back, Naraku landed on the floor.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome not even bothering to see if Naraku was ok.

Sesshoumaru put his hand under Kagome head and lifted her head up Kagome closed her eyes.

Naraku stood up, but was grabbed by Hiroshi. "Watch." Hiroshi hissed in Naraku's ear.

Kagome closed her eyes as Sesshoumaru's milky withe fangs descended on her neck.

His fangs broke into her skin., Kagome moaned softly as Sesshoumaru drank her life blood.

"Get off of me!"Naraku yelled as Kagome was being killed.

Sesshoumaru slowly took his mouth away from Kagome's neck, licking the last of the blood off her neck. He stood up, to his true height and turned around to face Naraku.

Naraku was growling against Hiroshi's hold. "I hate you." Naraku said to him.

"Let him go." Sesshoumaru ordered him.

Hiroshi did as he was told. Naraku pushed passed Sesshoumaru and over to Kagome's body.

Naraku touched her face. His angel was dead. "I love you." He as he kissed her on her now cold lips.

* * *

Naraku picked her body up, not caring how Sesshoumaru felt, he carried her out to the garden, he pushed her hair out of her face. She looked at peace. 

Naraku for the first time cried, since his parent's death, he fell to his knees holding her in his arms. "I love you so much, I was nothing, I couldn't even protect you from one demon." He said as his tears fell on her face.

Naraku slowly stood up and took Kagome's body off the castle grounds. He found a place near white roses, as if they had been planted there for this reason. He took the top of his kimono off and laid it on the ground and placed her body on it while he dug the hole.

Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
It leads me to where you lay

They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home

Naraku Picked Kagome's body up and gently laid it in the ground, He then picked some of the white roses and laid them on top of her. Even in death she was beautiful.

I will stay forever here with you  
My loveThe softly spoken words you gave me  
Even in death our love goes on

Naraku placed the dirt over her and placed another rose over the dirt before standing up.

Some say I'm crazy for my love, Oh my love  
But no bonds can hold me from your side, Oh my love  
They don't know you can't leave me  
They don't hear you singing to me

Naraku walked away from her burial ground and walked for a while, Sesshoumaru found Naraku under a tree.

"Go away." Naraku growled out.

"If it had been different, she would have lived, she was not meant for this world." Sesshoumaru told him.

Naraku looked at him. "Anyway, Akira had the pup a girl." He told him.

"Isn't she early?" Naraku asked him.

"She is, but the pup is fine, a girl actually." Sesshoumaru said as he set down beside him.

"She named the pup." Sesshoumaru told him.

"What did she name him?" Naraku asked.

Sesshoumaru wiped the last of the tears form his mates face.

And I can't love you, anymore than I do

"Kagome." He said.

End, I know a crazy way to end it, don't hurt me. The song is called Even in death by Evanescence


	18. Question

So I was wondering do you guys want a sequeal or leave Blood Offering as it is?


End file.
